Seika Akazuke
by FerryUchiha
Summary: Naruto Namikaze anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Menma Namikaze , Minato dan Kushina lebih memperhatikan Menma karena dia lebih kuat dari Naruto dan juga karena Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dibenci warga. akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya .
1. Chapter 1

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Seika Akazuke**

 **main pain:NarutoX...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto Namikaze anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Menma Namikaze , Minato dan Kushina lebih memperhatikan Menma karena dia lebih kuat dari Naruto dan juga karena Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dibenci warga. akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya , bersama 3 sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha , Shikamaru Nara , dan Kiba Inuzaka mereka bermimpi untuk mendirikan sebuah organisasi yang tidak terikat kepada sebuah Negara , dan tujuannya adalah MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA , mampukah mereka melakukannya?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **"Hai"berbicara**

 **'Hai'berbicara dalam hati**

 **FUUTON nama jutsu**

 **"'Hai"'Bicara Bijuu**

Chapter 1:Angan-angan

Terlihat ditraining ground 44 atau bisa disebut Hutan kematian ada 4 orang anak yang sedang berlatih tanding team tag 2 vs 2.

'FUUTON:KAZEGASHURIKEN'

KATON:GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU'

Team 1 mengeluarkan 2 jutsu berelemen Api dan Angin yang menuju team 2.

'Bagaimana ini , kalau aku menggunakan Fuuton , maka jutsu Katon Sasuke akan membesar'batinb bocah bernama Shikamaru.

"Kiba gunakan Tsuga!"perintah Shikamaru kepada bocah yang bernama Kiba.

"Baiklah"

'TSUGA'

Kiba berputar dengan cepat kearah jutsu gabungan dari Naruto dan Sasuke sehingga jutsu itu terbelah.

"Bagus Kiba"ucao Shikamaru

Tap

"Selesai"ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Shikamaru.

Sasuke pun sudah berada dibelakang Kiba dengan menodongkan Kunai.

"Yah yah kami kalah lagi"ucap mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu"usul Kiba

"Baiklah"jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka pun berjalan kesebuah danau untuk beristirahat sambil rebahan.

"Naruto bagaimana keadaan mu dengan keluarga mu, apakah makin buruk atau membaik?"tanya Kiba membuka pembicaraan

"Hmm,seperti sebelumnya aku terus diabaikan terlebih lagi ketika aku diserang oleh para penduduk mereka yang melihat secara langsung hanya diam dan meninggalkan ku"balas Naruto sedih.

"Sudahlah Naruto , kami akan selalu ada untukmu"ucap Shikamaru . Sasuke dan Kiba mengangguk membenarkan.

"Terimakasih , hanya kalian bertigalah yang mau menemaniku dan tempat aku berkeluh kesal"

"Itulah gunanya sahabat Naruto"kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara

"Kita akan menjadi kuat dan mendirikan organisasi yang sudah lama kita mimpikan"ucap Kiba.

"Yaa"jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Ohh ya besok diakademi akan mengadakan ujian genin untuk angkatan kita , sebaiknya Naruto kau tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan kekuatanmu itu buatlah sisombong Menma itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu"ucap Shikamaru

"Iya iya aku akan memperlihatkan sedikit kemampuanku pada mereka"

"Besok sebelum keakademi sebaiknya kita berkumpul diIchiraku untuk makan lalu pergi bersama"usul Kiba

"Baiklah"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang , emm Shikamaru boleh aku menginap lagi dirumah mu"usul Naruto

"Tentu Naruto, ayo"balas Shikamaru.

Naruto memang sering menginap dirumah Shikamaru karena disana Naruto bisa mendapatkan arti keluarga yang tidak pernah dirasakannya dirumahnya sendiri.

Mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian menuju rumah masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang menginap dirumah Shikamaru.

TIME SKIP UJIAN GENIN

Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah bangun dan langsung mandi secara bergantian tentunya :D. Setelah 30 menit meraka berdua sudah selesai mandi laku bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ayah , Ibu aku pergi dulu"ucap Shikamaru

"Paman,Bibi aku pergi juga jaa"kali ini Naruto berpamitan

"Ya hati-hati Shikamaru , Naruto dan semoga suksek ujiannya"

"Ya"jawab mereka berdua

Naruto dan Shikamaru keluar rumah untuk menuju Ichiraku setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai dan terlihat Kiba dan Sasuke sudah menunggu.

"Kalian lama sekali"keluh Kiba

"Tadi Naruto sangat lama Mandi"balas Shikamaru

"Hey bukannya kamu yang sangat lama"Naruto membela diri

Mendengar sahabat sahabatnya sedang beradu argomen , Sasuke langsung menenangkan suasana dengan mengajak mereka makan.

"Sudahlah kalian sebaiknyan kita cepat makan lalu pergi keAkademi"

"Iya iya"jawab mereka bertiga

mereka masuk kedalam kedai Ichiraku lalu makan.

.

Mereka selesai makan lalu bergegas menuju Akademi.

.

.

.

Akademi Ninja

srekkk

pintu dibuka oleh seseorang , keadaan kelas yang tadi ribut langsung sepi mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

terlihat 4 orang bocah berumur 12 tahun yang memasuki ruang kelas anak pertama berpenampilan seperti mini Yondaime Hokage dengan baju hitam kerah sampai leher dan memakai celana pendek putih , sepatu hitam. Anak kedua memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayan berbaju biru tua dan celana pendek hitam ditambah sepatu hitam. Anak kita terlihat membawa anjing di dadanya yang dimasukan kedalam jaket , jaketnya berwarna abu abu dengan tudung kepala memiliki bulu-bulu berwarna putih . Sedangkan anak ketiga memiliki muka yang lesu dengan model rambut seperti nanas.

yap mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru.

seketika kelas ribut kembali dengan suara riuh perempuan yang seperti melihat dua pangeran tampan.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun"

"Naruto-kun menikahlah dengan ku kyaaaa"

ucap para fansgirl Naruto dan Sasuke

"Huhh pasti merepotkan menjadi kalian selalu tidak tenang karena suara suara dari perempuan-perempuan itu"ucap Shikamaru

"Hey hey apakah tidak ada sisanya untukku Naruto Sasuke"kali ini Kiba

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita duduk"usul Naruto.

"Ya ya ya"

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju tempat duduk , mereka memilih tempat duduk paling belakang yang mempunyai meja panjang cukup untuk 4 orang.

sreekkk pintu kembali terbuka dan lagi lagi kelas diam tidak ada lagi terdengar suara dari para fansgirl Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kemudian masuklah sensei mereka , yap dia adalah Iruka

"Baiklah anak-anak kali ini kita akan menjalani ujian genin , ujian ini mempunyai 3 tahap, tahap pertama melakukan henge , tahap kedua melempar shuriken,dan tahap ketiga mengeluarkan jurus terkuat kalian"jelas Iruka

.

Ujian Tahap pertama selesai dengan semua murid sukses melakukan henge.

"Baiklah kita akan ketempat latihan untuk melakukan ujian tahap dua dan tiga"perintah Iruka

Semua murid akademi langsung menuju tempat latihan akademi.

setelah sampai.

"Baiklah , kalian akan kuberikan masing masing 10 kunai lemparkan ketarget itu lalu gunakan jurus terkuat kalian"

"Ha'i"ucap mereka serempak

dan hasilnya

Sakura Haruno mengenai 5 target dari 10 sukses menggunakan ninjutsu rank d

Ino Yamanaka 6/10 dan sukses menggunakan shintenshin

Choji Akimichi 6/10 lalu berhasil menggunakan jurus baika no jutsu

Shino Aburame menolak melempar kunai karena beralasan klan Aburame tidak melempar kunai dan hanya menggunaka serangga lalu di berhasil menggunakan jurus Hijutsu

Kiba Inuzaka 7/10 lalu menggunakan jutsu Gatsuga

Sasuke Uchiha 8/10 lalu sukses menggunakan jutsu Katon rank B

Shikamaru Nara 7/10 lalu menggunakan kagemane

skip

tiba giliran Menma

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Menma Namikaze"

"Yoshhh akhirnya aku"ucap Menma

syuut syutt syutt

Menma sukses mengenai 9 target dari 10

'FUUTON:DAITOPA'

swussssssssss tornado angin tercipta karena jutsu berank A milik Menma

Menma langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan aku Naruto"ucapnya

"Ciha diam kau sombong"bukan Naruto yang berbicara melainkan Kiba yang tidak suka sahabatnya dihina

"Sekarang giliran Naruto Namikaze"ucap Iruka

Naruto berjalan kedepan lalu melempar shuriken

syut syutt syuttt

Naruto sukses mengenai ke10 target dan langsung membuat handseal

'DOTON:SANDO'

blaarrrrr dari tanah tercipta monster yang sangat besar yang sukses membuat semua murid ketakutan kecuali 3 orang sahabatnya yang sudah sering melihat jutsu tersebut

"Naruto hentikan jutsumu"ucap Iruka

"Ha'i Iruka-sensei"

Naruto menghentikan jutsunya

'Dia bisa menggunakan jutsu rank s di usia 12 tahun sangat mengesankan dia penuh akan bakat'batin Iruka

"Cih"desis Menma tidak suka

"Baiklah kalian semua kembali kedalam kelas , aku akan mengumumkan peringkatnya"perintah Iruka

Semua murid pun berjalan keruang kelas mereka.

sesampainya di ruang kelas.

"Baiklah bisa dilahat dipapan tulis sudah ada peringkat kalian masing-masing dan itu semua atas pertimbangan tim ujian genin dan Hokage-sama"ucap Iruka

FUUKIZA PERINGKAT 13 (DEAD LAST)

YUHIZA INUZAKA PERINGKAT 12

SHINO ABURAME 11

KURAZA NARA 10

HINATA HYUUGA 9

SAKURA HARUNO 8

INO YAMANAKA 7

CHOJI AKIMICHI 6

SHIKAMARU NARA 5

KIBA INUZAKA 4

SASUKE UCHIHA 3

MENMA NAMIKAZE 2

DAN ROOKI OF THE YEAR : NARUTO NAMIKAZE

"Wahhh selamat ya Naruto"ucap semua murid kecuali Menma

"Hey ini semua pasti ada kesalahan , mana mungkin dia yang menjadi rooki of the year harusnya aku!"bentak Menma

"Menma ini sudah keputusan semua pengawas dan juga Hokage"

Menma hanya terdiam.

"Dan sekarang kami akan membagi tim genin untuk kalian semua karena jumlah ganjil maka ada satu tim yang berjumlah 4 orang baiklah mulai tim 8 Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Yuhiza Inuzaka dengan jounin Kurenai Yuhi . Tim 10 Kuraza Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi Jounin kalian Asuma Saratobi. Tim 7 Menma Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Fuukika jounin Kakashi Hatake. Dan yang terakhir adalah tim 1 dan tim ini berisikan 4 orang antara lain Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzaka, Shikamaru Nara dan jounin kalian Yamato , baiklah kalian akan dijemput oleh Jounin pembimbing kalian masing-masing"ucap Iruka

Tak lama semua tim sudah dijemput kecuali tim 1.

"Cih, mana sensei kita semua tim sudah dijemput"kesal Kiba

"Sabarlah Kiba paling sebentar lagi dia sampai"Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tak kusangka kita bisa setim ya untung aku tidak setim dengan Menma merepotkan itu"ucap Shikamaru

"Hn"

swuss

tercipta asap di tempat tim 1 , asap menghilang dan tampak lah sesosok orang dengan pakaian jounin dan hitai ate seperti Nindaime Hokage.

"Maaf aku terlambat karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku kerjakan(menemui Hokage untuk melepaskan jabatan anbu)"ucap Yamato

"Temui aku diatas"sambungnya

swuss dia kembali menghilang menggunakan shunshin

"Baiklah ayo kita keatas"

setelah beberapa saat berjalan mereka sampai diatas gedung akademi

"Hmm,baiklah untuk hari ini kita hanya akan melakukan sesi pengenalan"

"Baiklah mulai dari aku , Namaku Yamato , hal yang kusukai tidak lah penting begitu pun dengan hal yang tidak kusukai , dan cita-cita belum terpikirkan"ucap Yamato

'eeee dia hanya memberitahukan namanya'batin mereka berempat

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu nanas"sambil menunjuk Shikamaru

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara , hal yang kusukai berlatih bersama sahabatku dan yang tidak kusukai adalah hal yang merepotkan dan untuk cita cita adalah membentuk organisasi yang bertujuan untuk menciptakan perdamaian"

"Baiklah sekarang giliran mu anak anjing"Yamato menunjuk Kiba

sebelum maju Kiba terlihat membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau kita membalasnya,kalian hanya perlu mengikuti aku saat pengenalan"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan

"Baikalah namaku Kiba Inuzaka , hal yang di sukai dan tidak disukai serta cita-cita sama seperti Shikamaru"

Yamato swetdrop medengar pengenalan Kiba.

"Kau pantat Ayam"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke , hal yang kusukai itu tadi sama seperti Shikamaru begitupun hal yang tidak kusukai dan cita-cita"

mendengar itu Yamato tambah swetdrop

'Apa-apaan mereka ini kenapa aku diberikan murid yang seperti mereka , hhuh semoga yang satu ini tidak sama diakan rooki of the year'batin Yamato

"Giliranmu kuning"Sambil menunjuk Naruto

"sama"

brukkk Yamato jatuh ketanah mendengar itu

"Hey hey kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan nama ku , apa kalian berniat membalasku"

"hahahaaaa"tawa mereka berempat

"Baiklah besok temui aku diTraining ground 44 jam 7 pagi"

"Ha'i Yamato-sensei"ucap mereka serempak

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi"

"Naruto kau mau menginap dirumahku lagu?"tanya Shikamaru

"Seperti aku akan tidur dirumah ku saja Shikamaru"

"Hmm baiklah aku pulang dulu semua jaa"ucap Shikamaru

Mereka semua pergi kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

'Tak kusangka Naruto bisa menggunakan jurua doton rank s , bahkan jounin pun belum tentu bisa melakukan , sepertinya dia harus kulatih seperti Menma'batin Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato

setelah mendengar bahwa rooki of the year adalah Naruto , Minato mulai memikirkan Naruto begitupun dengan Kushina yang sudah diberi tahu oleh Minato.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang untuk menyambutnya"

swuss Minato menghilang meninggalkan sebercak cahaya kuning.

.

.

.

Mansion Hokage

terlihat Naruto sudah sampai didepan pintu lalu masuk

"Tadaima"ucap Naruto walaupun sudah tau tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya

"Okoeri Naruto-kun"jawab Minato dan Kushina yang sukses membuat Naruto kaget karena tidak biasanya salamnya dijawab.

kemuadian Menma menghampiri Naruto.

"Selamat untuk rooki of the year otouto"

Naruto hanya diam

"Naruto-kun ayo kita makan kaa-san sudah membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu"ucap Kushina.

"Aku sudah makan"balas Naruto lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya

Kushina hanya diam melihat tingkah anaknya

"Sepertinya dia masih belum menerima kita"ucap Kushina

"Itu juga salah kita yang kurang memperhatikannya"balas Minato

Menma hanya diam mendengarkan Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya.

mereka pun makan bertiga tanpa Naruto.

.

.

Time Skip 1 hari

Cahaya Matahari mulai masuk kedalam kamar Naruto , Naruto membuka matanya lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu turun untuk mandi(kamar Naruto dilantai 2).

tap tap tap

suara langkah kaki Naruto menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun"ucap Kushina yang duduk di meja makan

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya lalu bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi , 15 menit kemuadian Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian ninjanya.

"Ittekimasu Kaa-san"ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Kushina senang

"Itteieasshai Naruto-kun"balas Kushina senang

krakkk Naruto membuka pintu lalu keluar

'Arigatou Naruto-kun'batin Kushina

.

.

.

Training Ground 44

tim 1 sudah berkumpul menunggu sensei mereka.

"Selalu terlambat , seharusnya aku menambahkan hal yang tidak aku sukai dengan tidak suka seseorang yang selalu terlambat"keluh Kiba

"Hn"Pemuada Uchiha yang irit kata

"Merepotkan"kali ini pemuda Nara yang pemalas

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang lebih memilih untuk tidur.

1 jam kemudian

swuss Yamato datang

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi"

krik krik krik krik

mereka hanya diam tak mau berkomentar

"Jadi langsung saja kenapa sensei menyuruh kami kesini"ucap Naruto yang sudah bangun

"Hmm,aku menyuruh kalian kesini karena kita akan melakukan ujian tanding untuk merebut jam itu dari ku , jika gagal kalian akan dikirim kembali keAkademi"ucap Yamato sambil menunjuk jam yang ada di atas dahan pohon

"Hey bukankah kami sudah menjadi Genin"bentak Kiba

"Itu hanya permulaan , baiklah kalian boleh menyerang dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian waktu kalian hanya 3 jam "ucap Yamato

"Ujiann...Dimulai!"sambungnya

 **~TBC~**

 **Yoshh Chapter 1 sudah selesai**

 **ini adalah ff kedua ku semoga kalian suka**

 **kalau ada yang kurang tolong kasih kritik dan saran**

 **dan jangan lupa review dan follow serta favorite**

 **dan saya mau bertanya apakah Naruto perlu diberikan dounjutsu diff ini serta saya akan mengadakan poling untuk pair**

 **NarutoXSakura**

 **NarutoXTemari**

 **NarutoXHinata**

 **Atau pilihan para reader sendiri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Seika Akazuke**

 **main pain:NarutoX...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto Namikaze anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Menma Namikaze , Minato dan Kushina lebih memperhatikan Menma karena dia lebih kuat dari Naruto dan juga karena Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dibenci warga. akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya , bersama 3 sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha , Shikamaru Nara , dan Kiba Inuzaka mereka bermimpi untuk mendirikan sebuah organisasi yang tidak terikat kepada sebuah Negara , dan tujuannya adalah MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA , mampukah mereka melakukannya?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **"Hai"berbicara**

 **'Hai'berbicara dalam hati**

 **FUUTON nama jutsu**

 **"'Hai"'Bicara Bijuu**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview aku jadi bersemangat untuk menulis ff ini sekali lagi terima kasih .  
untuk pair poling masih dilakukan sedangkan di ff ini Naruto sudah dipastikan tidak memiliki Dounjutsu karena banyak yang tidak menginginkannya.**

Sebelumnya:

Cahaya Matahari mulai masuk kedalam kamar Naruto , Naruto membuka matanya lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu turun untuk mandi(kamar Naruto dilantai 2).

tap tap tap

suara langkah kaki Naruto menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun"ucap Kushina yang duduk di meja makan

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya lalu bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi , 15 menit kemuadian Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian ninjanya.

"Ittekimasu Kaa-san"ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Kushina senang

"Itteieasshai Naruto-kun"balas Kushina senang

krakkk Naruto membuka pintu lalu keluar

'Arigatou Naruto-kun'batin Kushina

.

.

.

Training Ground 44

tim 1 sudah berkumpul menunggu sensei mereka.

"Selalu terlambat , seharusnya aku menambahkan hal yang tidak aku sukai dengan tidak suka seseorang yang selalu terlambat"keluh Kiba

"Hn"Pemuada Uchiha yang irit kata

"Merepotkan"kali ini pemuda Nara yang pemalas

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang lebih memilih untuk tidur.

1 jam kemudian

swuss Yamato datang

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi"

krik krik krik krik

mereka hanya diam tak mau berkomentar

"Jadi langsung saja kenapa sensei menyuruh kami kesini"ucap Naruto yang sudah bangun

"Hmm,aku menyuruh kalian kesini karena kita akan melakukan ujian tanding untuk merebut jam itu dari ku , jika gagal kalian akan dikirim kembali keAkademi"ucap Yamato sambil menunjuk jam yang ada di atas dahan pohon

"Hey bukankah kami sudah menjadi Genin"bentak Kiba

"Itu hanya permulaan , baiklah kalian boleh menyerang dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian waktu kalian hanya 3 jam "ucap Yamato

"Ujiann...Dimulai!"sambungnya

Chapter 2:Tim 1!

Swussssss  
Mereka berempat langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang jauh dari Yamato setelah diberikan aba-aba untuk mulai.

"Dengarkan aku memiliki rencana untuk mengambil jam itu, dengan cara kalian bertiga menyerang sensei menggunakan jurus jurus terkuat kalian kecuali untuk Naruto karena bisa-bisa sensei tewas, alihkan perhatiannya buat dia tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada aku ditim ini setalah dia lengah , aku akan menjeratnya dengan Kagemane, bagaimana mengerti"jelas Shikamaru 

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah kita mulai"perintah Shikamaru

"Ha'I"jawab mereka bertiga serempak

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai ditempat Yamato ,terlihat Yamato hanya memandang datar ketiga muridnya, sedangkan Shikamaru menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan tuganya.

'TSUGA'  
Kiba berputar dengan cepatnya menuju Yamato, tetapi Yamato dengan mudah menghindarinya

"Belum selesai Yamato-sensei"ucap Naruto yang membuat handseal  
'SUITON:HAHENRYUU'  
Diudara tercipta air dengan volume kecil berbentuk pisau pemotong bersiap menyerang Yamato,Yamato yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal  
'SUITON:SUIJINHEKI'  
Blarrrr tercipta pelindung air rank a mengelilingi Yamato  
Tiba-tiba  
'RAITON:RAIGATANA'  
swusss Sasuke melemparkan katana dari petir tersebut kearah Yamato yang sedang dilindungi oleh air.

Blass bezzzzz

"Aghhhhh"rintih Yamato terkena sengatan listrik dari Sasuke

Sasuke terlihat tersenyum kecil begitupun denga Naruto dan Kiba

"Jangan senang dulu Sasuke, jurus seperti itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku"ucap Yamato  
Tetapi saat Yamato ingin membuat handseal tangannya tidak bisa digerakan

'Kagemane,sial aku melupakannya'batin Yamato

"Kagemane no jutsu sukses"ucap Shikamaru

"Naruto , Kiba cepat am… "Tidak perlu"potong Yamato

"Kalian … lulus"sambungnnya

Shikamaru langsung melepaskan jutsunya

"Yoshhhh akhirnya"ucap Kiba

"Sebentar lagi teman-teman , tujuan kita"ucap Shikamaru

"Ya"balas Naruto dan Sasuke

"ehmm, jadi Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba hanya jadi pengalih perhatian supaya aku tidak menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru , rencana yang bagus"ucap Yamato

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu"jawab mereka serempak

'Mereka bahkan hanya menghabiskan waktu 30 menit dan menyusun rencana dengan cepat benar-benar kerja sama tim yang mengagumkan'batin Yamato

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang , dan besok datang lagi kesini jam 9 pagi ingat"

"Ha'i Yamato-sensei"jawab mereka serempak

Tim 1 pun pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage  
sudah berkumpul para Jounin pembimbing para Genin baru untuk melapor.  
"Tim 8 lulus"lapor Kurenai

"Tim 10 juga lulus"ucap Asuma

"Tim 7 juga Hokage-sama"kali ini Kakashi yang melapor

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu Yamato"kata Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato

Swuss tap Yamato datang dengan shunshinnya

"Bagaimana tim 1 Yamato"

"Anu mereka lulus , dan aku mereka kalahkan hanya dengan waktu 30 menit "ucap Yamato yang sukses membuat semua jounin dan Hokage kaget tak percaya seorang Yamato berhasil dikalahkan hanya dalam waktu 30 menit oleh kelompok genin

"Bagaimana mungkin Yamato, apakah mereka semua memiliki jutsu yang diatas rata-rata?"Tanya Kurenai

"Bukan jutsu tapi kerj sama tim yang menakjubkan"balas Yamato

"Baiklah kalian semua boleh pergi kecuali Yamato"perintah Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

Swuss mereka semua menghilang kecuali Yamato

"Bagaimana Yamato, apakah Naruto menggunakan jutsu-jutsu tingkat atas lagi?"Tanya Minato

"Tidak Hokage-sama, seperti yang kukatakan kepada Kurenai tadi mereka hanya melakukan kerjasama tim dan untuk jutsu mereka hanya mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu rank c, untuk ukuran Genin hal itu pun termasuk hebat"balas Yamato

"Hmm,baiklah kau boleh pergi"perintah Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"  
Swusss Yamato menghilang menggunakan shunshin

Setelah itu Minato kembali bergulat dengan tumpukan kertas :D

.

.

.

Mansion Hokage

"Tadaima"

"Okoeri Naruto-kun"balas Kushina

Tetapi seperti biasa Naruto tidak menghiraukan mereka , bahkan mereka bertiga tidak pernah berbicara dengan Naruto , karena Naruto tidak pernah menghiraukan mereka , paling-paling Naruto mau berbicara kepada mereka waktu mengucapkan salam selebihnya tidak lagi.

Tap tap tap  
Naruto menaiki tangga untuk kekamarnya

"Naruto , kau sudah makan"Tanya Kushina

Tetapi Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kaa-sannya

'Kenapa Naruto pulangnya cepat sekali padahal hari ini tes dari jounin pembimbing yang dilakukan serempak, atau jangan-jangan dia gagal'batin Kushina

.

Brak Naruto merebahkan badannya dikasurnya

"'Hey gaki"'ucap suara misterius kepada Naruto

"Siapa kau"ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa

"'Kalau kau ingin tau siapa aku , pejamkanlah matamu"'perintah suara misterius tersebut

Naruto mulai memjamkan matanya namun setalah membuka matanya kembali alangkah terkejutnya dia karena bukan kamarnya yang dia lihat melainkan lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi lilin.

"'Kemari gaki"

Tap tap tap  
Naruto berjalan menghampiri suara tersebut

Deg

"Ka-kau Kyuubi"ucap Naruto tergagap takut

"Hey hey hey gaki tidak perlu setakut itu"balas Kyuubi

"Mau apa kau memanggil ku kemari!"

"Kemarilah gaki"perintah Kyuubi

Naruto mulai memberanikan diri mendekati Kyuubi  
Lalu Kyuubi menyentuhkan telapak tangannya kebadan Naruto

Deg

"Sensasi apa ini , aku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa"ucap Naruto

"Sekarang buka segel itu"perintah Kyuubi lagi

"Tapi"

"Cepat buka"

Srett Naruto membuka kertas segel tersebut dan perlahan Kyuubi mendekati tubuh Naruto

"Naruto kau tau kekuatan apa yang kau rasakan tadi"Tanya Kyuubi  
Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tau

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu memakai chakra ku semaumu , karena aku percaya padamu kau terlihat tidak mempedulikan kekuatan seekor bijuu seperti ku jadi aku berpikir kau tidak akan memperlakukan aku seperti senjata"

"Tentu saja Kyuubi kau bukan senjata ku tetapi kau adalah patnerku"

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis medengar itu

"Pakailah kekuatan itu dengan baik Naruto, sekarang kau adalah jinchuriki ke4 yang bisa menggunakan chakra bijuu dengan sempurna"

"Ha'i Kyuubi"balas Naruto

"Hmm kalau sudah cepat pergi aku mau tidur"

"Hmm,dasar"

Didunia Nyata  
Naruto membuka matanya kembali dan akhirnya kembali kekamarnya

NARUTO POV ON

Sekarang tubuhku terasa dipenuhi kekuatan karena Kyuubi telah memberikan akses supaya aku dengan leluasa bisa menggunakan chakranya, dan sepertinya ini saatnya rencana itu dijalankan , aku harus segera menemui mereka.

NARUTO POV OFF

Swuss tap  
Naruto pergi lewat jendela kamarnya

Dia terus melompat melewati rumah-rumah penduduk

Tap Narutomendarat di sebuah rumah dikomplek klan Nara

Tok tok tok  
Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut

"Tunggu sebentar"ucap seseorang didalam rumah

Srekkk  
Pintu itu dibuka oleh orang tadi

"Ooo ternyata Naruto, ada apa Naruto sore-sore begini kemari"

"Anu apakah Shikamaru ada?"Tanya Naruto

"Shikamaru baru saja pergi bersama Sasuke dan Kiba , katanya mau kedanau"

"Terimakasih paman Shikaku"ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi

Naruto menuju danau yang biasa mereka kunjungi

.

.

.

Tap Naruto sampai didanau yang terletak didalam Hutan Kematian , terlihat teman-temannya sedang bersantai memandang langit.

"Hey "ucap Naruto yang membuat teman-temannya kaget

"Hah kau ini Naruto mengagetkan saja"ucap Kiba

"Kami tadi mencarimu tapi Kaa-san mu bilang kau tidak ada"

"Ya aku tadi kerumahmu Shikamaru, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"ucap Naruto

"Apa itu"jawab Sasuke,Shikamaru,dan Kiba serempak

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi dari desa"

"Hahh kenapa mendadak begitu Naruto"Tanya Kiba

"Aku hanya merasa kita sudah siap melakukannya"balas Naruto

"Kalau aku sih terserah mu saja toh aku juga sudah tidak memiliki keluarga selain kalian"kali ini Sasuke

"Baiklah sekarang berkemas dan untuk Kiba dan Shikamaru kalian harus izin kepada orang tua kalian kalau tidak diizinkan terpakasa kalian harus tinggal dulu dan jika sudah berkemas kita bertemu lagi disini jam 7 malam"ucap Naruto

"Baiklah"

Mereka berempat pergi kerumah masing-masing untuk berkemas

.

.

.

Shikaku Mansion

"Tou-san"ucap shikamaru

"Ada apa Shikamaru"Tanya Tou-sannya a.k.a Shikaku

"Aku akan pergi bersama Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba untuk mewujudkan impian kami berempat, tolong izinkan aku"ucap Shikamaru dengan bersujud

"Tidak usah bersujud seperti itu Shikamaru , aku pasti akan mengizinkanmu , buatlah mimpi kalian menjadi kenyataan"ucap Shikaku

"Be-benarkah Terimakasih Tou-san"ucap Shikamaru

Lalu Shikamaru mulai berkemas.

.

.

.

Inuzaka Mansion

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap pergi!"bentak Kiba kepada kakaknya

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali Kiba!"bentak kakaknya suaranya tak kalahg keras dari Kiba

"Sudahlah Hana izinkan saja dia,toh Naruto itu anak yang kuat dan baik"ucap Kaa-sannya Kiba

"Hmm,baiklah karena ini keinginan Kaa-san kau boleh pergi"

Mata Kiba mulai berbinar-binar kesenangan "Terima kasih Kaa-san, Nee-chan"Ucap Kiba sambil memeluk keduanya  
Lalu Kiba juga mulai berkemas tak lupa membawa Akamaru :D

.

Kalau untuk Sasuke dia tidak perlu pamit karena Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya sudah tewas karena pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Nii-sannya , Sasuke sempat berniat membalas dendam sebelum Naruto , Shikamaru , dan Kiba datang menemani kesendiriannya.  
Terlihat juga Sasuke sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya

.

.

.

Swuss Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya lewat jendela  
Dia pun mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

.

.

Time Skip jam 7 malam

Swusss Naruto pergi kedanau yang sudah dijanjikan , setelah beberapa saat dia sampai terlihat teman-temannya sedang menunggu.

"Jadi kita lewat gerbang mana Naruto?"Tanya Kiba

"Umm, untuk urusan ini tanyakan saja pada Shikamaru"balas Naruto

"Hmm dari observasi ku selama ini gerbang yang paling minim penjagaan adalah gerbang utama , aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa gerbang utama yang paling minim penjagaan mungkin ini sebagai strategi Konoha untuk menjebak musuh yang ingin masuk kedalam desa untuk masuk dari gerbang lain karena biasanya didesa lain gerbang utama adalah gerbang yang paling dijaga ketat, dan untuk informasi paling tidak disana ada 6 orang anbu dan 2 orang chunin"jelas Shikamaru

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita lewat gerbang utama"ucap Naruto

"Ha'i"ucap mereka bertiga serempak

"Kita pergi teman-teman"

Swuss mereka pergi menuju gerbang utama Konoha  
Sesampainya disana.

"Berhenti ,Naruto-sama kau dan teman-temanmu mau kemana?"Tanya salah satu anbu

Naruto terlihat sedang membisakan sesuata kepada rekan-rekannya

"Kita akan gunakan serangan gabunga Sasuke dan untuk kalian lawan 2 chunin itu"bisik Naruto

"Ya"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari anbu tadi Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membuat Handseal

'KATON:BAKUFFU RANBU'  
Sasuke menyemburkan api berbentuk spiral ke arah ke6 anbu tadi

'FUUTON:DAITUPPA'  
Jutsu Naruto membuat tornado dari angin yang mengarah ke jutsu katon Sasuke dan benar saja api tadi kian membesar dan semakin cepat mengarah kearah 6 anbu tadi , meraka semua tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak dari Sasuke dan Naruto .

"Aghhhhh"

Ke6 anbu tadi tewas terpanggang

Kiba dan Shikamaru pun sudah membereskan 2 chunin tadi.  
Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang anbu yang dari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya

'Sebaiknya aku melapor kepada Hokage-sama'batin anbu tersebut

"Baiklah teman-teman mari kita pergi!"ucap Naruto

"Ha'i"jawab 3 sahabatnya serempak

 **~TBC~**

 **Yoshh Chapter 2 sudah selesai**

 **ini adalah ff kedua ku semoga kalian suka**

 **kalau ada yang kurang tolong kasih kritik dan saran sebisa mungkin saya akan memperbaikinya**

 **dan jangan lupa review dan follow serta favorite**

 **poling untuk pair Naruto masih berlangsung jadi tentukan pilihan reader-reader**

 **NarutoXSakura**

 **NarutoXTemari**

 **NarutoXHinata**

 **Atau pilihan para reader sendiri**

 **Naruto:  
Kekkai Genkai:Mokuton  
Elemen:Baru diketahui 3 yaitu Air dan Angin serta Api yang secara tidak langsung dimiliki Naruto karena Kyuubi yang memberikan akses chakranya yang berelemen api  
Unit:Konoha,Missing-nin,Seika Akazuke  
Ninjutsu:S  
Tainjutsu:S  
Genjutsu:B  
Kenjutsu:?  
Fuinjutsu:?  
PenampilanMemiliki Rambut kuning jabrik seperti Minato , memakai pakaian hitam yang memiliki kerah setinggi dagu serta memakai celana pendek putih.**

 **Sasuke:  
Kekkai Genkai:Sharingan  
Elemen:Api dan Petir  
Unit:Konoha,Missing-nin,Seika Akazuke  
Ninjutsu:A  
Tainjutsu:S  
Genjutsu:A  
Kenjutsu:?  
Fuinjutsu:-  
Penampilan:Sama kaya dicanon waktu ujian chunin tahap 3.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Seika Akazuke**

 **main pain:NarutoX...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto Namikaze anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Menma Namikaze , Minato dan Kushina lebih memperhatikan Menma karena dia lebih kuat dari Naruto dan juga karena Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dibenci warga. akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya , bersama 3 sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha , Shikamaru Nara , dan Kiba Inuzaka mereka bermimpi untuk mendirikan sebuah organisasi yang tidak terikat kepada sebuah Negara , dan tujuannya adalah MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA , mampukah mereka melakukannya?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **"Hai"berbicara**

 **'Hai'berbicara dalam hati**

 **FUUTON nama jutsu**

 **"'Hai"'Bicara Bijuu**

 **Untuk hasil poling sementara masih dipimpin oleh NarutoXHinata**

Sebelumnya:  
Swusss Naruto pergi kedanau yang sudah dijanjikan , setelah beberapa saat dia sampai terlihat teman-temannya sedang menunggu.

"Jadi kita lewat gerbang mana Naruto?"Tanya Kiba

"Umm, untuk urusan ini tanyakan saja pada Shikamaru"balas Naruto

"Hmm dari observasi ku selama ini gerbang yang paling minim penjagaan adalah gerbang utama , aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa gerbang utama yang paling minim penjagaan mungkin ini sebagai strategi Konoha untuk menjebak musuh yang ingin masuk kedalam desa untuk masuk dari gerbang lain karena biasanya didesa lain gerbang utama adalah gerbang yang paling dijaga ketat, dan untuk informasi paling tidak disana ada 6 orang anbu dan 2 orang chunin"jelas Shikamaru

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita lewat gerbang utama"ucap Naruto

"Ha'i"ucap mereka bertiga serempak

"Kita pergi teman-teman"

Swuss mereka pergi menuju gerbang utama Konoha

Sesampainya disana.

"Berhenti ,Naruto-sama kau dan teman-temanmu mau kemana?"Tanya salah satu anbu

Naruto terlihat sedang membisakan sesuata kepada rekan-rekannya

"Kita akan gunakan serangan gabunga Sasuke dan untuk kalian lawan 2 chunin itu"bisik Naruto

"Ya"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari anbu tadi Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membuat Handseal

'KATON:BAKUFFU RANBU'

Sasuke menyemburkan api berbentuk spiral ke arah ke6 anbu tadi

'FUUTON:DAITUPPA'

Jutsu Naruto membuat tornado dari angin yang mengarah ke jutsu katon Sasuke dan benar saja api tadi kian membesar dan semakin cepat mengarah kearah 6 anbu tadi , meraka semua tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak dari Sasuke dan Naruto .

"Aghhhhh"

Ke6 anbu tadi tewas terpanggang

Kiba dan Shikamaru pun sudah membereskan 2 chunin tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang anbu yang dari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya

'Sebaiknya aku melapor kepada Hokage-sama'batin anbu tersebut

"Baiklah teman-teman mari kita pergi!"ucap Naruto

"Ha'i"jawab 3 sahabatnya serempak

.

.

.

Chapter 3:Seika Akazuke

Swuss tap swuss tap  
Diperbatasan negara Hi mereka berempat berhenti sejenak

"Jadi kita akan kemana Naruto?"Tanya Shikamaru

"Kita akan kereruntuhan Uzugakure"

"Apa yang kita lakukan disana Naruto"

"Disana kita akan berlatih selama 2 tahun"

"Hmm terserahmu saja lah"balas Kiba

.

.

.

Diruangan Hokage  
terlihat seorang anbu membungkuk hormat kepada Hokage

"Jadi apa berita yang kau bawa Taka?"Tanya Hokage

"Begini Hokage, Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah keluar desa dan membunuh 8 shinobi kita diantaranya 6 anbu"lapor anbu dengan kodename Taka

"Aa-apa , bagaimana bisa 6 anbu kita bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah"ucap Minato

Anbu tadi hanya diam

"Baiklah kumpulkan para head klan dan para tetua"perintah Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"balas anbu tadi

'Naruto kenapa kau jadi seperti ini , apakah karena kesalahan kami yang selalu mengabaikanmu"

Minato berjalan keruang rapat dan menunggu para tetua desa dan head klan beberapa saat kemudian orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan Mintao membuka rapat.

"Rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang status dari Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,dan Kiba setelah meninggalkan desa dan membunuh 8 shinobi Konoha"ucap Minato membuka rapat

"Sebaiknya mereka ditetapkan sebagai missing-nin karena menyerang shinobi konoha"ucap Koharo

"Tidak bisa seperti itu , kita tidak tau sebab mereka meninggalkan desa mungkin mereka dalam pengaruh genjutsu"ucap Shikaku berbohong

"Kau hanya membela anak mu Shikaku"balas Koharo

"Cih"

"Ini semua terjadi karena kau, Minato tidak mengizinkan ku untuk menjadikan mereka berempat menjadi anbu ne"ucap Danzo yang menyimpang dari agenda rapat

"Sudahlah dari pada beradu argomen lebih baik kita adakah voting"usul Tsume

Mereka semua setuju , dan hasil voting adalah 6/22 , mereka berempat ditetapkan menjadi missing-nin rank s.

"Baiklah kalian semua boleh pergi"perintah Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

Semua orang yang menghadiri rapat telah pergi , Naruto dan teman-temannya ditetapkan menjadi missing-nin rank s

.

.

.

Setelah hanya beberapa jam berita mereka menjadi missing-nin rank s , sudah tersebar luas maka mereka pun banyaj diincar oleh para hunter-nin.

Tap Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya

"Ada apa Naruto"Tanya Sasuke

"Aku merasakan chakra yang berjumlah 6 mengikuti kita"

"Keluar kalian!"

Swusss terlihatlah 6 shinobi yang menggunakan topeng

"Jadi kita sudah menjadi Missing-nin"ucap Shikamaru yang melihat para hunter-nin

"Jadi apa rank kami?"Tanya Kiba pada para hunter-nin

"Kalian missing-nin rank s dengan membunuh kalian semua kami bisa kaya whahahaa"

"Hey hey kita menjadi missing-nin rank s itu sangat hebat!"teriak Kiba kegirangan

"Dasar bodoh , menjadi missing-nin itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membanggakan tapi itu adalah hal yang merepotkan"balas Shikamaru

"Sudah selesai bicaranya bocah-bocah"ucap salah satu hunter-nin yang langsung membentuk handseal

'FUUTON:NANAZINGOU'  
Dari mulut shinobi tadi keluar naga angin yang cukup besar

Shikamaru yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah dia juga membuat handseal dengan cepat

'FUUTON:DAITUPPA'  
Tornado angin jutsu Shikamaru melesat kearah jutsu hunter-nin tadi

Blarrrrr  
Suara dari benturan dua jutsu tingkat tinggi tadi

"Kita selesaikan dengan cepat!"ucap Shikamaru

"Ha'i"jawab mereka serempak

'MOKUTON:MOKURYUU NO JUTSU'  
Keluar dari tanah naga kayu yang besar dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah hunter-nin tadi , dan mereka semua terikat naga itu

"Sekarang Sasuke"

Sasuke mengmbuat handseal

'KATON:GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU

Shiakamaru juga tak mau kalah

'FUUTON:REPPUSHOU'

Jurus Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergabung menjadi pusaran api yang sangat besar dan mengarah kehunter-nin.

"Agghhhhh"

Semua hunter-nin mati seketika

"Yah yah aku tidak kebagian lagi"keluh Kiba

"Jadi berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke

"Kita sudah sampai teman-teman"balas Naruto

Terlihatlah dibawah dataran tinggi yang mereka pijak reruntuhan desa Uzugakure .

Swuss tap

Naruto turun kebawah diikuti oleh teman-temannya

"Kita akan membuat rumah disini untuk kita pakai 2 tahun kedepan"

Tap Naruto memnyatukan kedua telapak tangannya

'MOKUTON:SHICHUKA NO JUTSU'

Brrrrrraak

Dari dalam tanah muncul rumah yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk mereka berempat.

"Kalian masuklah dulu aku ingin berkeliling sebentar"perintah Naruto

Mereka hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Naruto , lalu mereka masuk untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Baiklah kita lihat ada apa saja disini"gumam Naruto

Naruto mulai berjalan mengelilingi reruntuhan desa Uzugakure

Brukkk

Naruto terjatuh kedalam tanah

"Aduhh, sakit sekali"

"Gooorrrrrr siapa kau"ucap suara misterius

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat suara misterius tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto karena dia meliaht seekor burung phoenix besar dan tubuhnya dilapisi oleh Api merah yang menyala.

"Apakah kau ingin menjadikan ku Kuchiyose bocah, kalau iya kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya"ucap phoenix tadi

"Ah, tidak-tidak phoenix-san , aku tadi tidak sengaja terjatuh kesini"balas Naruto

Alangkah terkejutnya phoenik tadi yang melihat symbol dibelakang baju Naruto

"Ka-kau dari klan Uzumaki"

"Ya namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"balas Naruto

"Jadikan lah aku sebagai kuchiyose mu, Naruto-sama"

"Eh kenapa mendadak berubah begitu"Tanya Naruto bingung

"Karena aku diberikan tugas oleh Uzukage untuk memberikan gulungan fuinjutsu dari klan Uzumaki dan juga menjadi hewan kuchiyose untuk seorang Uzumaki jika datang kesini dan dibelakang sana banyak terdapat gulungan fuinjutsu untuk anda pelajari Naruto –sama"balas Phoenix tadi

"Baiklah Naruto-sama tanda tangani gulungan kuchiyose ini"ucap Phoenix tadi

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya lalu menuliskan namanya kegulungan kuchiyose tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku sudah resmi menjadi hewan kuchiyosemu dan sebelum itu ambil gulungan dibelakang sana Naruto-sama"

"Hmm terima kasih … "Zonouken"potong phoenix tadi yang bernama Zonouken

"Ya terima kasih Zonouken"

"Ha'i Naruto-sama

Naruto mulai mengambil sebuah gulungan besar , iya mulai membukanya dan matanya terlihat berbinar senang.

"Ternyata disini ada juga jutsu Hiraishin"

"Ya, itu salah satu fuinjutsu rank s, Naruto-sama bisakah kita pergi ke Kamiya Fenikkusu"

"Tempat apa itu"Tanya Naruto

"Itu adalah lembang dewa phoenix kau bisa mempelajari senjutsu disana"

"Benarkah kalau begitu bawa aku kesana"perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-sama"

'Biarkanlah mereka bertiga kebingungan mencariku dulu hehehee'batin Naruto

"Naruto-sama , mendekatlah padaku"

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati Zonouken

Swussss mereka berdua terbakar lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

2 Tahun kemudian

"Aku pergi dulu Zonouken , minna"ucap Naruto kepada para phoenix

"Ha'i Naruto-sama "

Srinkkk Naruto menghilang meninggalkan sebercak cahaya merah yup Hiraishin Naruto selama 2 tahun ini telah menguasai Hiraishin bahkan melebihi ayahnya , dia bisa menggunkan Hiraishin tanpa pelantara kunai bersegel, dia juga menjadi master fuinjutsu serta penggendalian senjutsu yang sempuran bahkan sennin modenya dapat bertahan selama 2 jam berbeda dengan sennin mode milik ayahnya yang hanya bertahan 5 menit.

.

.

.

Uzugakure

Tap Naruto sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah

Tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut rumah satu-satunya yang ada di Uzugakure

Sreenkkk seseorang membuka pintu

"Hoy kau Naruto , kemana saja kau kami kira kau sudah mati whahhahaha"ucap Kiba senang melihat temannya masih hidup

"Hmm,syukurlah Naruto kau baik-baik saja"kali ini Shikamaru

"Kemana saja kau"Tanya Sasuke

"Jadi begini aku terjatuh dan bertemu seekor phoenix dan mebawaku ke…

FLASHBACK ON

Tap Naruto sudah sampai dilembah phoenix

"Kita segera menemui tetua Naruto-sama"ucap Zonouken

"Baiklah"balas Naruto

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai diruangan tetus phoenix.

"Tetua , ini adalah Naruto dia dari klan Uzumaki, dan dia kesini untuk melatih senjutsu serta fuinjutsu"jelas Zonouken

"Hmm,jadi dari klan Uzumaki ya , syukurlah masih ada yang tersisa,latihlah dia jadikan dia kuat Zonouken"perintah tetua phoenix

"Ha'i"balas Zonouken

Naruto langsung dibawa ketempat latihannya untuk melatih senjutsu.  
Sesampainya Naruto melihat sebuah kolam lava.

"Kau lihat kolam lava itu Naruto-sama"ucap Zonouken

Naruto mengangguk

"Itu adalah simbol dari lembah ini dan kegunaannya adalah , jika salah satu dari kami mati , kami akan terlahir kembali dikolam itu begitupun untuk manusia yang menguasai senjutsu phoenix makanya kolam itu dinamakan kolam keabadian,"jelas Zonouken

"Sehebat itukah Senjutsu , jadi pasti memiliki resiko atau kelemahan"Tanya Naruto

Zonouken menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak ada kelemahan , bahkan setelah senjutsu itu menghilang setelah dipakai selama 2 jam , penggunanya tidak akan kelelahan , bahkan untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam tidak diperlukan waktu yang lama penggunanya hanya perlu menutup mata lalu mengalirkan chakranya ke kelopak mata dan taraaaa , penggunanya akan masuk kedalam sennin mode"

"Tapi kau bilang penggunanya juga akan abadi tapi kenapa Uzukage bisa terbunuh"

"Sebenarnya Uzukage-sama tidak menguasai senjutsu dia hanya bisa memanggil phoenix"

Naruto mengangguk

"Jadi bagaiman cara melakukannya"

"Anda bertapalah diatas kolam lava itu"perintah Konouken

"Apa aku pasti akan hangus terbakar!"

"Tidak akan karena kau sudah memiliki ikatan dengan lembah phoenix kau tidak akan hangus"

Naruto mulai bertapa diatas kolam tadi,

"Pejamkan mata anda , dan alirkan chakra ke kelopak mata"

Naruto mengikuti instruksi Zonouken,lalu dia membuka matanya setelah merasakan kekuatan besar ditubuhnya

"Luar biasa"ucap Naruto

Kelopak mata Naruto terlihat corak api dan dia memiliki sayap api dikedua punggungnya.

"Anu kenapa Uzukage tidak melakukan ini padahaln ini sangat mudah"

"Kau benar mudah bagimu yang memiliki chakra yang besar, tetapi untuk Uzukage chakra besar seorang Uzumaki saja tidak cukup"

"Jadi hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, seorang Uzumaki dan pengendali sempurna dari Kyuubi"sambung Konouken

"Hemm jadi begitu"

.

.

Setelah saat itu Naruto mulai memperdalam senjutsu dan fuinjutsu.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi begitu , kau sekarang menjadi abadi ya"Tanya Kiba

"Ya bisa dibilang begitulah"balas Naruto

"Jadi bagaimana untuk perkembangan kalian"Tanya Naruto

"Kalau untukku , aku sudah bisa mengaktifkan mangekyo , serta elemen petir dan api ku sudah sempurna"ucap Sasuke

"Aku , sudah mengembangkan jurus-jurus bayangan ku, serta pengendalian elemen angin yang sempurna"ucap Shikamaru

"Kalau kau Kiba"Tanya Naruto kembali

"Yah bisa dibilang aku sekarang master elemen petir dibawah Sasuke, serta aku juga mengembangkan jurus klanku"kali ini Kiba

"Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa mulai mencari anggota baru , mana mungkin kita bisa mendamaikan dunia hanya dengan kekuatan kita berempatkan"

"Benar juga"jawab mereka serempak

"Oh ya sebelum itu pakai jubah ini"ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan jubah kepada Naruto (Jubahnya sama dengan akatsuki hanya saja warnanya putih serta simbolnya diganti dengan simbol pusaran berwarna hitam.

"Itulah jubah yang akan kita pakai dan juga sebagai ciri khas dari Seika Akazuke"

Naruto langsung memakai jubah itu dan terlihat pas ditubuhnya

"Jadi kita akan mulai dari mana Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke

"Kita mulai dari Kirigakure"balas Naruto

"Kita pergi mencari anggota baru teman-teman"sambungnnya

"Ha'i"jawab mereka bertiga serempak

 **~TBC~**

 **Yoshh Chapter 3 sudah selesai**

 **ini adalah ff kedua ku semoga kalian suka**

 **kalau ada yang kurang tolong kasih kritik dan saran sebisa mungkin saya akan memperbaikinya**

 **dan jangan lupa review dan follow serta favorite**

 **poling untuk pair Naruto masih berlangsung jadi tentukan pilihan reader-reader**

 **NarutoXSakura**

 **NarutoXTemari**

 **NarutoXHinata**

 **Atau pilihan para reader sendiri**

 **Naruto(update):  
Kekkai Genkai:Mokuton  
Elemen:Air,Tanah,Angin, serta Api yang ada pada chakra Kyuubi  
Unit:Konoha,Missing-nin,Akazuke  
Jinchuriki:Kyuubi  
Ninjutsu:SS  
Genjutsu:B  
Fuinjutsu:S  
Kenjutsu:-  
Tainjutsu:S  
Senjutsu:SS  
Intelejen:S**

 **Sasuke(update):  
Kekkai Genkai:Sharingan,Mangekyo  
Unit:Konoha,Missing-nin,Akazuke  
Elemen:Petir dan Api  
Ninjutsu:S  
Genjutsu:S  
Fuinjutsu:C  
Kenjutsu:A  
Tainjutsu:A  
Senjutsu:-  
Intelejen:S**

 **Shikamaru:  
Kekkei Genkei:-  
Unit:Konoha,Missing-nin,Akazuke  
Elemen:Angin serta pengendali bayangan (ciri khan klan Nara)  
Ninjutsu:S  
Genjutsu:C  
Fuinjutsu:C  
Kenjutsu:C  
Tainjutsu:B  
Senjutsu:-  
Intelejen:SS**

 **Kiba:  
Kekkei Genkei:-  
Unit:Konoha,Missing-nin,Akazuke  
Elemen:Petir serta petarung bersama anjing (ciri khas klan Inuzaka)  
Ninjutsu:S  
Genjutsu:C  
Fuinjutsu:B  
Kenjutsu:-  
Tainjutsu:SS  
Senjutsu:-  
Intelejen:B  
**

**Sekian dulu minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Seika Akazuke**

 **main pain:NarutoX...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto Namikaze anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Menma Namikaze , Minato dan Kushina lebih memperhatikan Menma karena dia lebih kuat dari Naruto dan juga karena Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dibenci warga. akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya , bersama 3 sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha , Shikamaru Nara , dan Kiba Inuzaka mereka bermimpi untuk mendirikan sebuah organisasi yang tidak terikat kepada sebuah Negara , dan tujuannya adalah MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA , mampukah mereka melakukannya?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru KekkeiGenkei!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **"Hai"berbicara**

 **'Hai'berbicara dalam hati**

 **FUUTON nama jutsu**

 **"'Hai"'Bicara Bijuu**

 **Untuk poling sekarang ada pergeseran , sekarang yang memimpin adalah NarutoXTemari disusul NarutoXHinata**

Sebelumnya:

"Jadi begitu , kau sekarang menjadi abadi ya"Tanya Kiba

"Ya bisa dibilang begitulah"balas Naruto

"Jadi bagaimana untuk perkembangan kalian"Tanya Naruto

"Kalau untukku , aku sudah bisa mengaktifkan mangekyo , serta elemen petir dan api ku sudah sempurna"ucap Sasuke

"Aku , sudah mengembangkan jurus-jurus bayangan ku, serta pengendalian elemen angin yang sempurna"ucap Shikamaru

"Kalau kau Kiba"Tanya Naruto kembali

"Yah bisa dibilang aku sekarang master elemen petir dibawah Sasuke, serta aku juga mengembangkan jurus klanku"kali ini Kiba

"Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa mulai mencari anggota baru , mana mungkin kita bisa mendamaikan dunia hanya dengan kekuatan kita berempatkan"

"Benar juga"jawab mereka serempak

"Oh ya sebelum itu pakai jubah ini"ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan jubah kepada Naruto (Jubahnya sama dengan akatsuki hanya saja warnanya putih serta simbolnya diganti dengan simbol pusaran berwarna hitam.

"Itulah jubah yang akan kita pakai dan juga sebagai ciri khas dari Seika Akazuke"

Naruto langsung memakai jubah itu dan terlihat pas ditubuhnya

"Jadi kita akan mulai dari mana Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke

"Kita mulai dari Kirigakure"balas Naruto

"Kita pergi mencari anggota baru teman-teman"sambungnnya

"Ha'i"jawab mereka bertiga serempak

.

.

Chapter 4:Kirigakure

Kirigakure desa yang sebagian besar wilayahnya adalah laut , disana sedang terjadi pembantaian bagi orang yang memiliki kekkai genkai karena dianggap ancaman bagi Yagura atau Yondaime Mizukage diKirigakure juga sedang terjadi perang saudara antara kubu Mizukage dan kubu Rebelion yang menentang kebijakaan Mizukage yang ingin memusnahkan pemilik kekkai genkai.

Medan Perang

Terlihat pasukan Rebelion sudah terpojok karena kalah jumlah

"Mei-sama , sebaiknya kita mundur dulu , untuk menyembuhkan pasukan kita yang terluka dan menunggu Zabuza-san kembali"ucap seseorang kepada Mei

"Yak au benar Ao, cepat perintahkan semua pasukan kita untuk mundur"ucap Mei

"Ha'i Mei-sama"

Setelah itu Ao langsung memerintahakan semua pasukan Rebelion untuk mundur.

"Tak akan kami biarkan"ucap beberapa pasukan Mizukage yang sudah siap membuat handseal

Tetapi mereka ditahan oleh Mizukage

"Biarkan mereka mundur dulu"

"Ha'i Mizukage-sama"

.

.

.

Konoha , Training Ground 7

"Huhhh sensei bodoh itu selalu terlambat"keluh Menma

"Sabarlah sebentar Menma,paling sebentar lagi dia akan datang"ucap Fukika mencoba menenangkan rekan setimnya

"Yang dikatakn Menma itu benar Fukika, kenapa kita dapat sensei yang hobi terlambat!"kali ini Sakura yang berteriak kesal

"Hoffff"

Fukika hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dua rekan setimnya yang tidak sabaran itu

Poffff

Tiba-tiba tercipta gumpalan asap tebal didepan tim 7 , setelah gumpalan asap tadi menghilang terlihatlah sensei mereka yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi Hatake sang ninja peniru dan disebalahnya adalah mantan sensei tim 1 yuppp dia adalah Yamato

"Maaf terlambat tadi aku… "Bohong!"potong Menma dan Sakura

"Langsung intinya saja Kakashi-sensei kenapa kau ingin kami berkumpul disini dan menyuruh membawa peralatan seperti akan melaksanakan misi saja"ucap Fukika

"Kau ini Fukika, memang benar kita akan menjalankan misi dan bukan misi sembarangan"

"Misi apa itu Kakashi-sensei?"Tanya Sakura

"Kita ditugaskan membantu pasukan rebellion untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Yondaime Mizukage , dan pasti kita juga akan terlibat dalam perang"

Tim 7 membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh senseinya

"Tapi apakah hanya kami yang ikut dan apakah rookie seangkatan kami akan ikut juga"kali ini Menma yang bertanya

"Tidak , rookie seangkatan kalian tidak akan ikut , tetapi kita akan dibantu oleh 50 jounin seperti Yamato ini dan akan dipimpin langsung oleh ku , dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa kalian yang baru saja menjadi chunin diikut sertakan dalam perang ini , itu karena kekuatan kalian dinilai sudah cukup untuk melaksanakan misi ini bersama para jounin , jadi apakah kalian siap!"

"Kami siap Kakashi-sensei"

"Yamato , segera perintahkan para jounin yang ikut serta dalam misi ini untuk berkumpul digerbang"perintah Kakashi

"Ha'i Kakashi-senpai"

Swusss Yamato menghilang menggunakan shunshinnya

Tim 7 beserta Kakashi berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha

.

.

.

Swuss tap swuss tap

Terlihat Seika Akazuke sedang meloncati pohon dengan cepat

"Naruto sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari Kiri"Tanya Kiba

"Hmm Disana sedang terjadi saudara aku mendengarnya dari Phoenix yang ada di lembah phoenix dan kita akan ikut berperang"jawab Naruto

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mencari anggota Naruto"kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya

"Hubungannya ya, sebenarnya tidak ada , aku hanya ingin mengambil Sanbi yang ada ditubuh Mizukage , sebelum Akatsuki mengambilnya"

"Apa itu Akatsuki"Tanya Kiba lagi

"Akatsuki itu sebuah organisasi yang mengumpulkan bijuu untuk tujuan yang belum kuketahui jadi untuk jaga-jaga sebaiknya aku juga mengamankan Yonbi"jelas Naruto

Mereka semua mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto

"Kita sudah dekat dengan medan perang teman-teman"

.

.

dilain sisi Tim Kakashi dalam misi membantu pasukan rebelion sudah sampai ditenda Mei Terumi sang pemimpin pasukan rebelion

"Jadi kalian sudah sampai"ucap Mei lalu pandangannya berhenti di Kakashi

"Kyaaa kau tampan sekali"

Semua orang di tim Kakashi berswetdrop ria melihat pemimpin pasukan rebelion yang genit.

"Baiklah lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu untuk memulihkan tenaga karena perang akan dilanjutkan besok"ucap salah satu pengawal Mei

"Baiklah kami pergi ketenda kami dulu Mei-sama"ucap Kakashi

"Tolong antarkan dia Ao"

"Ha'i"

Ao mengantarkan tim Kakashi ketenda masing-masing

.

.

.

Skip Time 1 hari

Kedua kubu sudah saling berhadapan siap berperang.

terlihat jelas pasukan Rebelion masih kalah jumlah,tambahan dari Konoha hanya 53 yang berarti pasukan meraka keseluruhan adalah 300 sedangkan dari kubu lawan memiliki pasukan sebesar 1000 shinobi.

"Menyerahlah Mei,jika tidak ingin melihat pasukanmu aku bantai"ucap Yagura

"Jangan harap bedebah!"

boffff

Tercipta gumpalan asap tebal ditengah-tengah kubu yang sudah siap saling serang.

Setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat 4 orang pemuda berumur 14 tahun sedang menghadap kepasukan Mizukage , mereka adalah Seika Akazuke

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian menindas mereka lagi Yagura"ucap Naruto

"Ternyata hanya bocah"balas Yagura

"Hey hey hey bukankah kau juga bocah"ledek Kiba

"Kurang ajar aku ini sudah dewasa bodoh"Yagura kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kiba

"Kalian bereskan pasukannya , aku akan melawan Yagura , mengerti!"perintah Naruto

"Baiklah"

"Siapa mereka"tanya Mei entah pada siapa

"Aku juga tidak tau"balas Kakashi yang ada disamping Mei

Shikamaru,Sasuke,serta Kiba mulai melakukan serangkaian serangan,sedangkan Yagura dan Naruto ditempat berbeda sedang bertarung

"Kita juga maju!"perintah Mei

"Yaaa"seru semua pasukannya beserta pasukan Konoha yang membantu

.

.

Naruto vs Yagura

"Sudahlah bocah kalau kau melawanku kau hanya akan mengantar nyamamu"ucap Yagura

Naruto hanya diam

dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto langsung membuat handseal

'MOKUTON:HIJUTSU:JUKAI KOTAN'

dari tanah keluar pohon-pohon besar yang mengarah ke Yagura

'SUITON:MIZUKAGAMI NO JUTSU'

tiba tiba dari cermin jutsu Yagura keluar jutsu yang sama dengan Naruto

duaarrrr

tabrakan kedua jutsu tersebut menimbulkan bunyi yang keras

"Pengguna kekkei genkei mokuton ya, sama seperti Hashirama"gumam Yagura

Yagura membuat handseal lagi untuk menyerang Naruto

'SUITON:DAIKODAN'

swusss hiu air buatan Yagura melesat kearah Naruto

'MOKUTON:MOKUJOHEKI'

duaarrr

jutsu Yagura berhasil dihentikan oleh kubah kayu milik Naruto

"Lumayan kau bocah"

"Jangan banyak bicara Yagura,akan kuakhiri dengan cepat!"

'FUUTON:YONAIMUKAZE'

swusssssssss

Angin topan yang sangat dahsyat dan besar tercipta akibat jutsu Naruto.

"Arggghhhhh"rintih Yagura kesakitan akibat terkena jutsu Naruto

swuss

Angin topan sudah berhenti terlihatlah Yagura yang sudah sekarat

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Yagura , akan tetapi tubuh Yagura langsung diselimuti chakra berwarna merah kemudian membesar menjadi raksasa kura-kura.

'"Gooaarrrrrrr"'

"Keluar juga kau sanbi"ucap Naruto

"'Apakah kau memerlukan chakra ku Naruto"'ucap Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto

"Tidak Kyuubi , aku masih bisa menghadapinya"balas Naruto

"'Terserahmu lah"'

.

Dimedan Perang

"Ii-itu Sanbi,Mizukage sudah mengamuk!"ucap salah satu pasukan Mizukage

"Kita menjauh dulu!"perintah salah satu komandannya

"Ha'i"

"Kita juga"ucap Mei

"Ha'i"balas bawahan Mei

"Bagaimana dengan kita Shikamaru"tanya Kiba

"Tentu saja menjauh juga bodoh"

swusss semua shinobi yang tadi bertarung seketika menghilang menjauhi Sanbi

setelah dirasa sudah jauh pasukan Mei dan pasukan Mizukage berhenti tidak ada lagi yang bertarung yang asa mereka hanya menyaksikan Sanbi yanh akan mengamuk dari kejauhan.

Shikamaru,Sasuke,dan Kiba sedikit menjauhi pasukan Mizukage maupun Mei.

tetapi Mei menghampiri mereka

"Terima kasih telah membantu kami"ucap Mei

"Tidak usah berterima kasih , itu sudah tugas organisasi kami"ucap Shikamaru

"Hmm,boleh aku tau apa organisasi kalian dan dari mana asal kalian"

swussss

belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab datanglah seseorang

"Ka-kalian..

"Kami Seika Akazuke , kami pergi Mei-san"

swusss mereka menghilang karena menghindari seseorang yang baru datang tadi

"Kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu Kakashi-san"tanya Mei

"Me-mereka adalah mantan shinobi Konoha,Sasuke Uchiha , Shikamaru Nara , dan Kiba Inuzaka"jelas Kakashi

"Be-berarti orang yang melawan Yagura adalah... Kakashi menggantung kata-katanya

"Siapa"tanya Mei

"Naruto Namikaze,anak dari Yondaime Hokage"jelas Kakashi

"Sebaiknya kita segera kesana Mei-sama , untuk membantu Naruto"sambung Kakashi

"Baiklah , tapi hanya kita berdua"

"Itu sudah cukup"

mereka berdua langsung menuju tempat pertarungan Yagura dan Naruto

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto sudah memasuki mode senninnya dan terbang keatas Sanbi.

Naruto mengumpulkan chakra ditangan kanannya

'FUUTON:CHO ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN'

Naruto melemparkan rasenshuriken yang sudah dialiri chakra senjutsu

doaarrrrr jutsu Naruto menghantam cangkang Sanbi,tetapi Sanbi tak terluka sedikitpun

"Ba-bagaimana bisa"Naruto terkejut karena jutsu terhebatnya tidak melukai Sanbi sedikit pun

Sanbi mengumpulkan chakra dimulutnya , untuk membuat bijudama

'Gawat'batin Naruto

swussss duaarrrrrrr

Bijudama melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

'MOKUTON:MOKUJO...

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan justunya bijudama sudah tepat berada didepannya

'Sialll'batinnya

duaarrrrrrrrr

"Ghhhhhh"rintih Naruto

brukkk

Naruto jatuh ketanah dengan luka bakar yang parah

'Untung saja tadi masih ada sedikit chakara senjutsu kalau tidak'

"Kyuubi keluarlah"ucap Naruto

"'Goaarrrrrrrr"'

tubuh Naruro sudah menjadi Kyuubi sepenuhnya

"Sekarang kau akan merasakan amukanku"ucap Naruto yang menjadi Kyuubi

swusssss kedua bijuu tersebut sedang mengumpulkan chakra dimulutnya.

'BIJUUDAMA'

'BIJUUDAMA'

kedua bijuudama tersebut saling bertabrakan

Duaarrrrr

Tetapi bijuudama buatan Kyuubi lebih kuat dan terus mengarah ke Sanbi.

"Goaaarrrrrr"

tubuh Sanbi terkena bijuudama milik Kyuubi dan terbalik.

"Berganti Kyuubi"perintah Naruto

"'Yaaa"'

tubuh Naruto kembali seperti semula ,

Naruto berlari kearah Sanbi dengan cepat.

'FUUIN:GENRYU KYU FUUJIN'

Seketika Sanbi terhisap bahu kanan Naruto.

Swusss terlihat di bahu kanan Naruto terbentuk segel seperti yang ada diperutnya.

brukk tubuh Yagura yang tak bernyawa ambruk ketanah

"Selesai"gumam Naruto

swuss tap

seseorang datang , Naruto hanya tersenyum tipia merasakan chakra dari teman-temannya

"Aku sudah menyegel Sanbi"ucap Naruto

"Baguslah jadi kita bisa segera pergi"Kiba tak sabaran ingin segera pergi

tap

datang lagi dua orang yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi dan Mei

braakkj Naruto menendang mayat Yagura kearah Mei

"Maaf telah mengambil bagianmu ummm...

"Mei Terumi"potong Mei

"Ya , Mei-san"

"Tidak,tidak justru aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian Seika Akazuke karena telah membantu kami"

"Tak usah dipikirkan"balas Naruto

Naruto berbalik kearah teman-temannya

"Kita pergi"perintah Naruto

"Tunggu!"ucap Kakashi

Narutopun kembali berbalik kearah asal suara tadi

"Ooh ternyata kau Kakashi , ada apa?tanya Naruto

"Kalian semua kembalilah ke Konoha"

"Hmm , tidak"jawab Naruto

"Ayoo kita pergi"

swussss

Mereka berempat terbakar oleh api lalu menghilang

"Naruto!"teriak Kakashi

tanpa disadari Naruto ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi.

"Dia sudah mengambil Sanbi,aku harus segera melapor kepada ketua"ucap orang tadi.

swuuttt

orang tadi menghilang masuk kedalam tanah.

 **~TBC~**

 **Yoshh Chapter 4 sudah selesai,bagaimana ceritanya , gomen kalau mengecewakan.**

 **kalau ada yang kurang tolong kasih kritik dan saran**

 **dan jangan lupa review dan follow serta favorite**

 **dan untuk poling pair masih berjalan segera tentukan pilihan para reader.**

 **NarutoXSakura**

 **NarutoXTemari**

 **NarutoXHinata**

 **Atau pilihan para reader sendiri**

 **Sekian dulu , jaa minna!**

 **satu lagi pertanyaan saya : apakah perlu membuat chapter tentang kelahiran Naruto , dan dari siapa mereka berempat menjadi kuat?**


	5. PEMBERITAHUAN seika

**setelah dilihat-lihat senjutsu Naruto terlalu sempurna , maka dari itu saya menambahkan kelemahannya yaitu jika memakai sekali chakranya akan dipakai 3/9 jadi dalam sehari Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan 3 kali mode sennin , itu pun sudah dalam bantuan chakra kyuubi kalau tidak chakranya tidak akan cukup untuk melakukan mode sennin phoenix sepert Uzukage.**


	6. SPESIAL CHAPTER:FLASHBACK

Jika dia laki-laki kita akan menamainya Naruto dan jika perempuan Naruko

Bagaimana kalau anak kita kembar Minato

Mungkin , Naruto dan Menma

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Seika Akazuke**

 **main pain:NarutoX...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto Namikaze anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Menma Namikaze , Minato dan Kushina lebih memperhatikan Menma karena dia lebih kuat dari Naruto dan juga karena Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dibenci warga. akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya , bersama 3 sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha , Shikamaru Nara , dan Kiba Inuzaka mereka bermimpi untuk mendirikan sebuah organisasi yang tidak terikat kepada sebuah Negara , dan tujuannya adalah MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA , mampukah mereka melakukannya?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **"Hai"berbicara**

 **'Hai'berbicara dalam hati**

 **FUUTON nama jutsu**

 **"'Hai"'Bicara Bijuu**

 **Spesial Chapter:Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohagakure desa yang indah dari semua desa elemental yang lainnya dan juga memiliki shinobi-shinobi tangguh,tetapi berbeda saat penyerangan Kyuubi terjadi deaa yang seharnya dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung dipadukan oleh pohon-pohon yang hijau menambah kesan indah didesa Konoha.

.

Terdengar suara tangisan dua orang bayi yang baru lahir.

"Selamat Hokage-sama , Kushina-san anak mu kembar laki-laki"ucap seorang suster

"Tolong dekatkan mereka kepadaku"minta Kushina

Tetapi sebulum suster tersebut ingin mengantarkan bayi tadi,tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang langsung mengambil bayi tadi.

"Serahkan Kyuubi atau dua bayo ini tak akan melihat dunia lagi"ucap Pria misterius tadi

Minato langsung memasang posisi bertarung,dengan secepat kilat Minato berhasil mengambil dua anaknya dari genggaman pria tadi.

'Kilat kuning konoha memang sangat cepat,tapi kau sudah masuk dalam jebakan ku'batin pria Misterius tadi menyeringai

"Aa-apaa"ucap Minato yang melihat dikedua selimut bajinya terdapat banyak kertas peledak , tanpa pikir panjang Minato melepaskan selimut tersebut dan menghilang.

swusss Minato menghilang meninggalkan sebercak cahaya kuning.

tap tap tap

Pria misterius tadi mendekati tubuh Kushina yang terbaring lemas

swussss tubuh Kushina terhisap kedalam mata kanannya.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah

tap

"Kalian tunggu Tou-san disini Naruto , Menma , Tou-san akan menjemput Kaa-san kalian"ucap Minato pada anaknya

Minato mulai memakai rompi jouninnya dan dilapisi oleh jubah yang dibelakangnya tertulis Yondaime Hokage

"Tou-san pergi Menma,Naruto"

Swusss

Minato menghilang meninggalkan sebercak cahaya kuning.

.

.

.

Ditempat Kushina

"Agghh"rintih Kushina karena Kyuubi dikeluarkan dengan paksa dari tubuhnya

"'Goaaarrrr"

Kyuubi sudah keluar dan siap mengamuk

"Daya tahan seorang Uzumaki memang hebat bahkan belum mati walau bijuu telah dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya"gumam sosok bertopeng

swuss sosok bertopeng itu menghilang terisap kemata kanannya.

.

.

.

Konoha

'KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU'

bfoofffff

"'Ggoaarrrrr"'

"Mengamuklah Kyuubi"

seketika Konoha dicabik-cabik oleh Kyuubi yang sedang dalam pengaruh genjutsu

.

.

Kyuubi merasakan chakra besar yang berada diatas patung Yondaime Hokage , yang tidak lain adalah Yondaime Hokage tersebut alias Minato.

"Chakra yang luar biasa"gumam Minato

"Tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan disini!"sambungnya

Kyuubi sudah mengumpulkan bijuu dama

doarrrr Kyuubi menembakkannya kearah Minato.

Minato yang melihat itu langsung mengambil kunai cabang tiganya lalu menodongkannya kedepan.

swusssss bijuudama menghilang terhisap kanji-kanji yang keluar dari kunai Minto.

duaarrrrrr dari jauh terdengar suara ledakan yang keras.

'Benar-benar kekuatan yang dahsyat'batin Minato

tanpa Minato sadari ada seseorang yang sudah bersiap menyerang Minato dengan kunai.

"Mati kau!"

swusss beruntung Minato masih sempat berpindah tempat.

"Kilat kuning dari Konoha memang sangat cepat"ucap orang tadi

'RASENGAN'

Minato sudah berada diatas orang tadi dan siap menghantamkan rasengan , akan tetapi jurus Minato hanya menembus orang tadi.

'Jurusku menembusnya'batin Minato

tap

Orang tersebut mencengkran tangan Minato , kemudian Minato seolah tersedot ke mata kirinya, tetapi sebelum Minato tersedot sepenuhnya , dia berpindah tempat.

'Cih , aku kalah cepat lagi, berikutnya tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos'batin pria misterius tadi.

.

.

.

Disebuah Hutan

swusss

brukkkk

terlihat Minato tersungkur ditanah karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Minato POV ON

siapa sebenarnya dia , bisa masuk kedalam Konoha dengan mudah, mengendalikan Kyuubi , serta memiliki Sharingan, mungkinkah dia...

Minati POV OFF

swussssss

tap

datanglah pria yang menyerang Minato tadi.

'Dia menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu sama sepertiku'batin Minato

'Dan jika aku menyerangnya itu hanya akan menembus tubuhnya , tunggu cara ini mungkin akan berhasil'batin Minato mendapat rencana

"Bisa masuk Konoha dengan mudah , memiliki sharingan yang bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi , mungkinkah kau Madara Uchiha, tetapi tidak Madara sudah tewas sejak lama"ucap Minato

"Hmm, terserah kau mau memanggil ku siapa , yang jelas Konoha akan hancur!"balas Pria yang disebut oleh Minato , Madara Uchiha

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

trankk Madara mengeluarkan rantai didalam lengan bajunya , Minato pun mulai mengumpulkan chakra ditangan kanannya untuk membuat rasengan.

swuss tap

mereka berdua maju bersamaan , Minato melempar kunai kearah Madara yang dia tau sudah pasti menembusnya benar saja kunai cabang tiga Minato hanya menembus kepala, Madara langsung ingin menangkap tangan Minato, tapi hal itulah yang ditunggu Minato saat tangannya beberapa centi lagi ditangkap oleh Madara , Minato menghilang , Minato berpindah tempat ke kunai yang dia lempar tadi dan menghantamkan rasengannya

'Siall'batin Madara

"Aghhhhhhh"rintih Madara

Minato berjalan kearah Madara yang terluka dan menempelkan tangannya ke badan Madara.

'FUUIN:KEIYAKU'

"Mungkin kah ini.."ucap Madara

"Ya aku sudah melepaskan kyuchiyose Kyuubi , jadi Kyuubi bukan milik mu lagi!"

"Kurang ajarrr!"

Bersamaan dengan itu Madara menghilang.

"Giliran Kyuubi"ucap Minato

swusss Minato menghilang meninggalkan cahaya kuning.

bersamaan dengan itu Kyuubi juga menghilang.

.

.

.

Ternyata Kyuubi yang menghilang ada ditempat Kushina.

Dia saat Kyuubi ingin menusukkan cakarnya ke Kushina , Minato datang menyelamatkannya.

"Terima kasih Minato-kun"ucap Kushina yang baru saja diselamatkan oleh Minato

"Itu sudah tugas ku Kushina"

trankk trankkk

Kushina mengikat Kyuubi dengan rantai chakranya sehingga Kyuubi terjerat.

swusss Minato menghilang kembali , seperkian detik kemudian di datang kembali membawa satu bayi , dia adalah Naruto

"Kenapa kau membawa Naruto , Minato!"bentak Kushina karena tidak ingin anaknya dalam bahaya

"Aku akan menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naruto"balas Minato

"K-kenapa begitu , harusnya aku saja yang menjadi jinchuriki"Kushina tidak setuju

"Tubuhmu tidak kuat lagi menahan chakra Kyuubi , jadi aku membawa Naruto untuk menjadi jinchuriki selanjutnya"balas Minato

Kushina hanya diam , Minato mengjampiri Kyuubi yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak sambil menggendong Naruto , setelah jaraknya dengan Kyuubi dirasa cukup Minato berhenti dan membuat handseal.

'FUUIN:HAKKEFUIN'

swusssss tubuh Kyuubi semakin mengecil dan mengecil karena tersedot kedalam tubuh Naruto , Kyuubi pun menghilang terlihat lah diperut Naruto sebuah segel.

tap seseorang datang , dia adalah Hiruzen.

"Sudah selesai , Hiruzen-sama"ucap Minato

"Baguslah"balasnya

Penyerangan Kyuubi pun sudah selesai dengan tersegelnya Kyuubi ditubuh Naruto , Konoha mulai berbenah untuk memperbaiki bangunan-bangunan yang rusak.

.

.

SKIP TIME 5 TAHUN

Dikediaman Yondaime Hokage , terlihat dua anak berumur 5 tahun sedang berlatih dengan Minato.

"Naruto , kenapa perkembanganmu sangat lambat, bahkan Menma bisa menguasai jutsu-jutsu rank D dalam satu minggu , kau ini tidak pantas membawa marga Namikaze"ucap Minato marah

"Maaf Tou-san"dengan Nada sedih Naruto membalas perkataan Tou-sannya.

"Sudalah sebaiknya kau berlatih sendiri saja lagi"

"Tap...

"Tidak ada tapi tapian!"

Sejak saat itu Naruto mulai diabaikan oleh keluarganya , dan dia juga memulai latihan sendiri.

Ketika pulang kerumah Naruto mengucapkan salam , tapi tidak ada yanf menjawab salamnya , ketika pulang latihan yang dia lihat hanya kedua orang tuanya sibuk melatih Menma.

.

Suatu hari Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di Konoha,kemudian seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Hey bocah"

"A-anda siapa?"tanya Naruto

dengan pose ala katak dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto (pasti tau siapa dia)

"Aku adalah shinobi terhebat , sang sennin katak!"

Naruto swetdrop melihat tingkah laku orang yang mengaku sennin katak itu.

"Ada apa bocah dari tadi kau terlihat murung"

"A-aku , tidak dianggap oleh keluarga ku karena aku lemah"balas Naruto dengan nada sedih

'Tak kusangka Minato sambai berbuat seperti ini"batin Jiraya

Jiraya sudah tau bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari Minato.

"Kau mau jadi kuat bocah"

Naruto mengangguk

"Aku akan melatihmu bersama murid-muridku yang lain , bagaiman?"

"Aku mau, sangat mau"balas Naruto semangat

"Baiklah kita pergi ketempat latihannya , disana sudah menunggu murid-murid ku"

"Ha'i"

setelah lama berjalan sampai lah Naruto disebuah hutan yang lebat , disana terlihat 3 orang anak.

"Sasuke,Shikamaru,dan Kiba, perkenalkan ini Naruto dia akan menjadi murid ku seperti kalian"ucap Jiraya

muridnya hanya mengangguk

'Tim ini akan sempurna , Sasuke mungkin akan menjadi ahli genjutsu dan ninjutsu , Shikamaru sudah pasti menjadi ahli strategi karena kepintarannya seperti Nara-nara yang lain , Kiba mungkin juga akan menjadi ahli Tainjutsu , sedangkan Naruto mungkin akan memimpin tim ini , aku merasakan dia memiliki segalanya'batin Jiraya.

sejak hari itu Naruto dan teman-teman barunya berlatih keras setiap hari , perkembangan mereka diluar perkiraan Jiraya , hubungan Naruto dan teman-temannya pun kian rekat seperti keluarga.

dua tahun sudah mereka berlatih , perkembangan mereka diluar nalar manusia dengan hanya waktu 2 tahun mereka semua sudah berada dalam kisaran high chunin,

Jiraya sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi guru mereka karena dirasanya sudah cukup. Terlebih dia ingin melanjutkan petualangannya

dan tibalah hari terakhir.

"Aku sangat bangga dengan kalian , perkembangan kalian siluar nalar terlebih umur kalian baru 7 tahun, dan satu lagi jangan pernah puas akan kekuatan kalian , kalian harus terus berlatih mengerti"ucap Jiraya

"Ha'i sensei"jawab mereka serempak

Jiraya POV ON

control chakra mereka pun sangat hebat terlebih Naruto yang seharusnya sulit karena dia jinchuriku yang memiliki chakra yang sangat besar ditambah chakra Uzumaki, mereka memiliki keahlian masing-masing, Sasuke dengan genjutsu dan ninjutsunya, Shikamaru ahli strategi, Kiba ahli tainjutsu, sedangkan Naruto mempunyai semuanya kecuali genjutsu.

Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun aku membimbing mereka , aku jadi teringat pertama kali menemukan mereka

Aku berkeliling desa Konoha untuk mencari bahan novel ku , setalah sekian lama berjalan aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun sedang duduk termenung , dari lambang klannya sudah pasti dia adalah seorang Uchiha , tepatnya seorang Uchiha terakhir , karena klannya telah dibantai , aku menghampirinya gaya bicaranya terlihat datar tetapi setelah ku tawarkan dia untuk menjadi muridku terlihat dia sangat gembira dan langsung mengiyakan , berbeda dengan Shikamaru murid ku yang lain dia sangat pemalas tetapi memiliki otak yang cerdas , awalnya dia tidak mau menjadi muridku tapi setelah mendengar Sasuke sudah bergabung dia pun mengiyakan , sedangkan Kiba , aku melihat potensi yang asa di dirinya tanpa pikir panjang dia juga mengiyakan , karena tau aku adalah seorang sennin, sedangkan Naruto aku bertemu saat sedang jalan-jalan , aku sebenarnya sudah tau dia itu adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage murid ku sendiri , dia ingin menjadi kuat dan langsung mengikutiku

Jiraya POV OFF

"Kaliank sudah taukan perubahan jenis chakra kalian masing-masing 2 bulan yang lalu sudah kita tes , Kiba memiliki perubahan jenis chakra raiton, Sasuke katon dan raiton, Shikamaru fuuton, sedangkan Naruto memiliki 3 perubahan jenis chakra yaitu doton, fuuton, dan suiton (sebelum menjadi patner Kyuubi yang akan bertambah api), ambil gulungan elemen kalian masing-masing pelajarilah dengan sungguh-sungguh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ,jaga diri kalian , jaa"ucap Jiraya sambil memberikan beberapa gulungan kepasa murid-muridnya

"Hati-hati sensei"

Jiraya tersenyum mendengar itu.

bofff dia menghilang meninggalkan kumpulan asap.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kita akan mulai berlatih sendiri tanpa sensei, tapi kita harus terus menjadi kuat!"ucap Kiba semangat

"Tentu"

"Itu pasti baka"

"Hn"

 **~TBC~**

 **Yosshh sudah selesai , ini adalah chapter spesial yang menceritakan masa kecil Naruto, dan siapa yang membuat mereka menjadi kuat.**

 **Maaf kalau mengecewakan , kalau ada kritik dan saran langsung saja review atau pm.**

 **sampai disini dulu ya minna!, jangan lupa review**

 **JAA NE**


	7. Chapter 5

**"Jika kau mengenal cinta maka kau akan merasakan kekecewaan"**

 **Story _by:UchihaFerry13_**

 **title:Seika Akazuke**

 **main pain:NarutoX...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto Namikaze anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Menma Namikaze , Minato dan Kushina lebih memperhatikan Menma karena dia lebih kuat dari Naruto dan juga karena Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dibenci warga. akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya , bersama 3 sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha , Shikamaru Nara , dan Kiba Inuzaka mereka bermimpi untuk mendirikan sebuah organisasi yang tidak terikat kepada sebuah Negara , dan tujuannya adalah MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA , mampukah mereka melakukannya?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru KekkeiGenkei!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **"Hai"berbicara**

 **'Hai'berbicara dalam hati**

 **FUUTON nama jutsu**

 **"'Hai"'Bicara Bijuu**

 **Untuk poling , kembali dipimpin oleh Hinata , disusul Temari**

 **sekali lagi saya beritahukan bahwa senjutsu Naruto memiliki kelemahan yaitu , jika menggunakan mode sennin maka chakra Naruto akan berkurang 3/9 yang artinya dalam sehari Naruto hanya bisa menggunkan 3 kali , itu pun sudah ditambah chakra dari Kyuubi , kalau saja dia bukan jinchuriki maka Naruto tak akan bisa menggunakan senjutsu phoenix sama halnya dengan Uzukage, dan bila Naruto mati dia akan hidup kembali di kolam lava lembah phoenix tetapi untuk memulihkan kekuatan butuh waktu 2 bulan, sehebat apa pun jutsu , pasti ada kelemahannya.**

sebelumnya:

"Kita pergi"perintah Naruto

"Tunggu!"ucap Kakashi

Narutopun kembali berbalik kearah asal suara tadi

"Ooh ternyata kau Kakashi , ada apa?tanya Naruto

"Kalian semua kembalilah ke Konoha"

"Hmm , tidak"jawab Naruto

"Ayoo kita pergi"

swussss

Mereka berempat terbakar oleh api lalu menghilang

"Naruto!"teriak Kakashi

tanpa disadari Naruto ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi.

"Dia sudah mengambil Sanbi,aku harus segera melapor kepada ketua"ucap orang tadi.

swuuttt

orang tadi menghilang masuk kedalam tanah.

Chapter 5:Ikutlah

swusss tap swusss tap

terlihat organisasi yang sedang naik daun melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Sekarang kemana kita Naruto?"Sasuke bertanya kepada salah satu sahabatnya

"Sunagakure"jawabnya

"Untuk apa kita kesana , Naruto"kali ini Shikamaru bertanya

"Ya mencari anggota"

"Lebih baik kita istirahat saja dulu, sudah 4 jam kita terus berlari"usul Shikamaru.

Para anggota seika akazuke pun mengangguk,mereka berhenti disebuah pohon yang lumayan besar , dan merebahkan tubuh yang sudah sangat lelah

Naruto POV ON

Disaat aku dilembah phoenix , aku bertanya pada para phoenix yang bertugas mengintai , bertanya apakah ada anggota yang pas untukku nanti , salah satu phoenix yang mengintai diSuna berucap bahwa ada salah satu shinobi yang kuat dan mungkin seumuran dengan ku , dan dia juga seorang jinchuriki , aku tertarik untuk menjadikan dia anggota organisasi ku , selain untuk menambah kekuatan juga bisa membuat Akatsuki pusing karena banyak jinchuriki yang menghilang dari desa mereka.

Menarik pikirku

Naruto POV OFF

.

.

.

Time Skip , Seika Akazuke sampai di Sunagakure.

Terlihatlah padang pasir yang luas didepan mata mereka, sejauh mata memandang hanya tumpikan-tumpukan pasir yang terlihat , tetapi di arah barat terlihat sebuah bangunan seperti lorong disitulah gerbang Suna.

Mereka bergegas menuju gerbang tersebut.

"Kau yakin itu gerbangnya Naruto?"tanya Sasuke

"Ya , dan juga aku meraaakan dua chakra shinobi sana, sebaiknya persiapkan diri kalian untuk sebuah pertarungan"uxap Naruto

.

.

Mereka sudah di depan pintu gerbang Suna lebih tepatnya lorong masuk ke Suna, mereka langsung dihadang oleh 2 orang penjaga gerbang.

"Mau apa kalian kesini!"tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang Suna

"Sasuke"Naruto memberikan aba-aba untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham

'GENJUTSU SHARINGAN'

deg

brukk

2 penjaga gerbang tadi ambruk tanpa perlawanan.

Naruto menghampiri penjaga gerbang tadi.

"Apa ciri-ciri jinchuriki ichibi?"tanya Naruto kepada salah satu penjaga gerbang yang sudah dalam pengaruh genjutsu

dengan tatapan kosong penjaga gerbang tadi menjawab

"Dia memiliki rambut merah , didahi kirinya ada huruf kanji , dan membawa tong pasir"

"Baiklah"

srenkkkkk

Bukan Naruto yang menebas leher penjaga gerbang tadi , melainkan Kiba.

"Aku bosan"desah Kiba

Naruto hanya diam melihat kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya

"Kita masuk"perintah Shikamaru

Seika Akazuke pun memasuki lorong pasir yang dijadikan gerbang oleh Sunagakure.

.

.

.

Konoha, Kantor Hokage

Kakashi sudah melapor kepada Yondaime Hokage tentang misi serta kehadiran Seika Akazuke , dan aksi Naruto yang mengalahkan Mizukage dengan menjadi Kyuubi sempurna.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi Kakashi"perintah Minato kepada mantan muridnya itu

"Ha'i sensei"balasnya

Kakashi menghilang menggunakan shunshinnya

"Menghentikan perang, membunuh Mizukage, dan mengendalikan Kyuubi dengan sempurna seberapa kuat kau Naruto'batin Minato.

.

.

Sunagakure

terlihat salah satu shinobi dari Suna berlari dengan cepat menuju ruangan Kazekage, shinobi tersebut adalah shinobi yang tadi menjaga gerbang Suna, tetapi dia ridak dibunuh oleh Seika Akazuke.

brakkk shinobi tersebut membuka pintu ruangan Kazekage tanpa mengetuk pintu

"Ada apa Jinkon"tanya Kazekage

"Saat berjaga di gerbang , aku dan Sanzi diserang oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal, tapi naas Sanzi sudab tewas , dari yang kudengar saat masih setengah sadar mereka mengincar jinchuriki kita"

"Benatkah , apakah kau tahu ciri-ciri mereka?"tanya Kazekage

"Ha'i , mereka berempat kira-kira berumur 14 tahin dan memakai pakaian yang sama yaitu jubah berwarna putih dan simbol pusaran berwarna hitam"jelas Jinkon

Kazekage membulatkan matanya tak percaya , sekumpulan bocah 14 tahun yang seumuran dengan anak-anaknya dan berhasil membunuh satu orang jounin penjaga dan berhasil masuk Suna

"A-apa, baiklah aku akan segera mencari mereka"

.

Kazekage berkeliling Suna untuk mencari biang masalah di Suna, setelah beberapa lama mencari akhirnya dia menemukan mereka.

'Tidak salah lagi , jubah putih dan simbol-simbol pusaran berwarna hitam'batin Kazekage

.

.

Terlihat Seika Akazuke sedang berkeliling Suna untuk mencari calon anggota mereka , tetapi tiba-tiba mereka diserang.

brukkkkkk

"Kalau kalian ingin mengambil jinchuriki kami , kalian harus melawanku dulu"ucap seseorang yang ternyata Yondaime Kazekage.

"Cih"

Shikamaru langsung memejamkan matanya yang tandanya dia sedanh menyusun rencana.

Kemudian dia membuka mata dan memanggil teman-temannya.

"Kalian , kesini!"

mereka pun menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Sudah dapat ide"tanya Kiba

"Ya ya , begini disini yang memiliki elemen suiton hanya Naruto, jadi Naruto akan menjadi pusatnya lawan pasirnya dengan air mu , lalu Sasuke disaat ada kesempatan serang dia , untuk Kiba kau lindungi aku selagi aku mempersiapkan Kagemane, jadi bagaimana kalian setuju"Shikamaru menjelaskan rencannya kepada Seika Akazuke.

mereka mengganguk tanda setuju

Naruto melesat kearah Kazekage , dibelakangnya terlihat Sasuke , sedangkan Kiba bertugas melindungi Shikamaru.

Kazekage merapat handseal

'SABAKU KYU'

pasir dengan jumlah besar mengarah ke Naruto dengan cepat , Naruto tidak tinggal diam melihat itu.

'SUITON:SUIJINHEKI'

tercipta didepan Naruto air yang melindunginya, pasir-pasir Kazekage pun luntur

'Dia bisa menciptakan air dari udara hebat, sama seperti Nindaime Hokage'batin Kazekage

Naruto bersiap membuat serangan

'SUITON:DAIKODAN'

jutsu Naruto membuat hiu-hiu dengan jumlah banyak melesat ke arah Kazekage.

'SUNA NO TATE'

Kazekage menciptakan pelindung dari pasir , akan tetapi perlahan pasirnya meluntur , Kazekage kembali dikejutkan saat dibelakangnya sudah ada Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan jutsunya

'KATON:GOUKA KARYU'

naga api buatan Sasuke melesat dengan cepat, Kazekage yang tidak siap harus merelakan tubuhnya terkena jutsu Sasuke.

Tubuh Kazekage terlempar kearah Shikamaru yang sudah siap dengan kagemanenya.

syutttt syutttt

Tubuh Kazekage sudah tidak bisa digerakan karena efek kagemane, terlihat Shikamaru mengubah handsealnya.

'KAGE NUI NO JUTSU'

Blasss blass blasss

Kazekage tertusuk oleh beberapa bayangan dari Shikamaru yang langsung mengikatnya.

"Sekarang Kiba!"perintah Shikamaru

"Yhoooo akhirnya, Akamaru"Kiba memberikan pil kepada Akamaru sedetik kemudian tubub Akamaru menyerupai Kiba.

'RAITON:GATSUGA'

Kiba dan Akamaru berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi , tubuh Kiba pun juga diselimuti petir

"Aghhhhhhh"rintih Kazekage yang terkena jutsu Kiba.

Kazekage terluka parah , tetapi jutsu Shikamaru masih menjeratnya.

Naruto mendekatinya lalu.

'FUUIN:URA SHISHOU'

tangan Naruto menyentuh kepala Kazekage , dan dikepala Kazekage keluar tulisan kanji.

duaarrrrrrrrrr

Terlihat tubuh Kazekage sudah tak memiliki kepala setelah terkena jurus fuuin Naruto.

"Merepotkan sekali"keluh Shikamaru

"Huhhh"desah Sasuke

"Sekarang tinggal mencari Jinchuriki itu"ucap Naruto kepada teman-temannya

tap tap tap

"Kalau kalian mencari jinchuriki ichibi , aku asa disini!"

terlihat jelas bocah tersebut sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan salah satu penjaga gerbang tadi.

"Ingin apa kalian mencari ku?"tanya Gaara

"Kami ingin kau menjadi bagian dari organisasi kami"balas Naruto

"Kita bersama-sama akan mewujudkan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya"ucap Shikamaru

"Apakah kalian tidak takut dengan apa yang ada dalam diriku, semua orang takut san membenciku karena ini"ucap Gaara sambil menampakkan wajah sedihnya

Naruto mendekati Gaara.

"Aku tau penderitaanmu , karena kita sama , sama-sama jinchuriki , dijauhi, disakiti itu juga sudah sering aku alami, jadi bergabunglah dengan kami jadilah saudara kami"ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"K-keluarga , benarkah"balas Gaara

semua anggota Seika Akazuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut kalian"

"Baguslah"

Saat mereka ingin beranjak pergi , suara dari seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu Gaara!"ucap orang tersebut

"Mau apa kau Temari?"tanya Gaara kepada perempuan yang ternyata bernama Temari.

"Siapa dia Gaara" tanya Naruto

"Dia kakak ku , Temari "balas Gaara kepada Naruto

"Apakah dia memiliki keahlian medis"tanya Naruto lagi

Gaara mengganguk

"Bisa dibilang yang terhebat di Suna"

"Baguslah, katakan padanya ikutlah dengan kita Gaara"sambung Naruto

belum sempat Gaara mengutarakan perintah Naruto.

"Aku ikut!"ucap Temari

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, emmm sebulum itu kalian berdua pakai ini"ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah jubah putih bersimbol pusaran berwarna hitam.

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah Seika Akazuke!"ucap Naruto tegas

"Kita pergi , selanjutnya Iwa!"

"Ha'i"jawab Seika Akazuke serempak.

merekapun pergi meninggalkan Suna.

.

.

keadaan Suna saat ini semakin kacau setelah kehilangan Jinchurikinya dan ninja medi terbaiknya sekarang mereka juga menemukan Kazekagenya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan disampig mayat Kazekage tertulis-tulisan Seika Akazuke yang menandakan merekalah yang melakukkan penyerangan, Seika Akazuke sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dunia shinobi karena aksi mereka menghentikan perang saudara di Kirigakure.

"Cepat kirim pesan ke Konoha tentang kematian ayah dan penyerangan Seika Akazuke"perintah Kankuro yang tidak lain adalah anak dari Kazekage.

:Ha'i Kankuro-sama"

'KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU'

boffff keluarlah seekor rajawali pembawa pesan dari kepulan asap, shinobi tadi mendekat dan memasang sebuah gulungan yang berisi tentang kematian Kazekage dan penyeranga Seika Akazuke kepada Konoha.

"Segera antarkan pesan ini kepada Konoha"perintah shinobi tadi kepada kuchiyosenya

plak plak plak

rajawali tadi langsung terbang menuju Konoha.

"Sialan kalian!"teriak Kankuro

 **~TBC~**

 **Yoshh Chapter 5 sudah selesai,bagaimana ceritanya , gomen kalau mengecewakan.**

 **kalau ada yang kurang tolong kasih kritik dan saran**

 **dan jangan lupa review dan follow serta favorite**

 **dan untuk poling pair masih berjalan segera tentukan pilihan para reader.**

 **NarutoXSakura**

 **NarutoXTemari**

 **NarutoXHinata**

 **Atau pilihan para reader sendiri**

 **Gaara:**

 **Kekkei Genkei:-**

 **Elemen:Fuuton , pasir**

 **Unit:Suna, Seika Akazuke**

 **Ninjutsu:S**

 **Genjutsu:C**

 **Tainjutsu:S**

 **Fuuinjutsu:A**

 **Kenjutsu:-**

 **Intelejen:S**

 **Temari:**

 **Kekkei Genkei:Ranton**

 **Elemen:Fuuton, Raiton(saya tambahin)**

 **Unit:Suna, Seika Akazuke**

 **Ninjutsu:S**

 **Genjutsu:D**

 **Tainjutsu:C**

 **Fuinjutsu:B**

 **Kenjutsu:C**

 **Medic:S**

 **sekian dulu , semoga reader pada suka dengan chapter ini , jaa!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Story** _ **by:UchihaFerry13**_

 **title:Seika Akazuke**

 **main pain:NarutoX...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto Namikaze anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Menma Namikaze , Minato dan Kushina lebih memperhatikan Menma karena dia lebih kuat dari Naruto dan juga karena Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dibenci warga. akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya , bersama 3 sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha , Shikamaru Nara , dan Kiba Inuzaka mereka bermimpi untuk mendirikan sebuah organisasi yang tidak terikat kepada sebuah Negara , dan tujuannya adalah MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA , mampukah mereka melakukannya?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru KekkeiGenkei!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **"Hai"berbicara**

 **'Hai'berbicara dalam hati**

 **FUUTON nama jutsu**

 **"'Hai"'Bicara Bijuu**

 **Untuk poling , kembali dipimpin oleh Hinata , disusul Temari**

 **sekali lagi saya beritahukan bahwa senjutsu Naruto memiliki kelemahan yaitu , jika menggunakan mode sennin maka chakra Naruto akan berkurang 3/9 yang artinya dalam sehari Naruto hanya bisa menggunkan 3 kali , itu pun sudah ditambah chakra dari Kyuubi , kalau saja dia bukan jinchuriki maka Naruto tak akan bisa menggunakan senjutsu phoenix sama halnya dengan Uzukage, dan bila Naruto mati dia akan hidup kembali di kolam lava lembah phoenix tetapi untuk memulihkan kekuatan butuh waktu 2 bulan, sehebat apa pun jutsu , pasti ada kelemahannya.**

Sebelumnya:  
Naruto mendekati Gaara.

"Aku tau penderitaanmu , karena kita sama , sama-sama jinchuriki , dijauhi, disakiti itu juga sudah sering aku alami, jadi bergabunglah dengan kami jadilah saudara kami"ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"K-keluarga , benarkah"balas Gaara

semua anggota Seika Akazuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut kalian"

"Baguslah"

Saat mereka ingin beranjak pergi , suara dari seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu Gaara!"ucap orang tersebut

"Mau apa kau Temari?"tanya Gaara kepada perempuan yang ternyata bernama Temari.

"Siapa dia Gaara" tanya Naruto

"Dia kakak ku , Temari "balas Gaara kepada Naruto

"Apakah dia memiliki keahlian medis"tanya Naruto lagi

Gaara mengganguk

"Bisa dibilang yang terhebat di Suna"

"Baguslah, katakan padanya ikutlah dengan kita Gaara"sambung Naruto

belum sempat Gaara mengutarakan perintah Naruto.

"Aku ikut!"ucap Temari

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, emmm sebulum itu kalian berdua pakai ini"ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah jubah putih bersimbol pusaran berwarna hitam.

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah Seika Akazuke!"ucap Naruto tegas

"Kita pergi , selanjutnya Iwa!"

"Ha'i"jawab Seika Akazuke serempak.

merekapun pergi meninggalkan Suna.

.

.

keadaan Suna saat ini semakin kacau setelah kehilangan Jinchurikinya dan ninja medi terbaiknya sekarang mereka juga menemukan Kazekagenya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan disampig mayat Kazekage tertulis-tulisan Seika Akazuke yang menandakan merekalah yang melakukkan penyerangan, Seika Akazuke sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dunia shinobi karena aksi mereka menghentikan perang saudara di Kirigakure.

"Cepat kirim pesan ke Konoha tentang kematian ayah dan penyerangan Seika Akazuke"perintah Kankuro yang tidak lain adalah anak dari Kazekage.

:Ha'i Kankuro-sama"

'KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU'

boffff keluarlah seekor rajawali pembawa pesan dari kepulan asap, shinobi tadi mendekat dan memasang sebuah gulungan yang berisi tentang kematian Kazekage dan penyeranga Seika Akazuke kepada Konoha.

"Segera antarkan pesan ini kepada Konoha"perintah shinobi tadi kepada kuchiyosenya

plak plak plak

rajawali tadi langsung terbang menuju Konoha.

"Sialan kalian!"teriak Kankuro

Chapter 6: Kudeta

Sekelompok anak dengan jubbah putih bercorak awan biru sedang beristirahat setelah terlalu lama menempuh perjalanan, yaa mereka adalah organisasi yang sedang naik daun setelah menghentikan perang Kiri SEIKA AKAZUKE.

"Setelah ini kemana lagi kita Naruto?"Tanya Kiba kepada Naruto

"Aku juga belum tau, yang pasti kita harus mencari anggota yang lain lagi"balasnya

"Akan lebih baik lagi kita mengkudeta desa kecil untuk menambah kekuatan militer kita"usul Shikamaru

"Ide bagus"jawab Kiba,Sasuke,dan Naruto kecuali dua bersaudara yang baru bergabung

"Tapi desa mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau Oto"usul Shikamaru lagi

"Tapi disana adalah kediamaan dari salah satu sennin legendaris,apa mungkin kit bias mengalahkannya!"

"Benar juga" sahut yang lain

"Dia hanya legenda kuno yang ketinggalan zaman, aku yang akan menghabisinya"kali ini Sasuke buka suara

"Baiklah kalu begitu, sudah diputuskan kita pergi kedesa Oto!"perintah Naruto

Mereka semua akhirya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa Oto

KONOHA

.

.

.

Hokage sudah menerima pesan dari Suna yang berisikan pemutusan ikatan aliansi karena mantan shinobi mereka sudah menyerang desa Suna.

"Tertulis bahwa Jinchuriki mereka sudah dibawa olah organisasi Seika Akazuke ya"gumam Minato

"Kita juga harus segera bertindak, Kakashi bentuklah tim pengejar!"perintah Minato

"Ha'i"

'Apa yang ingin kalian perbuat Naruto'batin Minato

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu nama organisasi Seika Akazuke semakin dikenal, dan di cap sebagai organisasi berbahaya setara dengan Akatsuki

.

.

.

Disebuah Gua

"Ketua, Sanbi sudah diambil oleh organisasi yang bernama Seika Akazuke"

"Dengan begitu akan menjadi lebih mudah, sekali serang dapat dua"

"Lagi pula kita sudah memiliki 3 Bijuu"sambung orang yang disebut ketua tadi"

'Seika Akazuke, berarti Sasuke ada disana'batin seseorang yang juga ada di gua tersebut

.

.

.

Sementara itu Seika Akazuke sudah sampai di Oto, dan sudah dihadang oleh banyak shinobi Oto

"Kalian pasti Seika!"ucap salah satu Shinobi Oto

"Kalian pergilah biar aku dan Temari yang mengurus ini"ucap Gaara

"Tapi ingat jangan membunuh mereka, kita akan membutuhkannya"jawab Shikamaru

"Baiklah"

Gaara membentuk handseal

"FUUTON:KAZE NO YAIBA"

Keluarlah belati-belati dari angina yang langsung menerjang para shinobi Oto

"Arghhhh"rintih para shinobi yang terkena jutsu Gaara

'Mereka masih banyak'batin Gaara

"Temari gunakan raitonmu"perintah Gaara

Temari langsung membentuk handseal

"RAITON:GIAN"

Duarrrrrrrr ledakan terjadi karena jutsu temari

Akhirnya para shinobi Oto berhasil dikalahkan sepenuhnya

"Sisanya kita serahkan pada mereka"ucap Gaara

"Ya"sahut Temari

.

.

.

Didepan Markas Orochimaru

"Langsung hancurkan, jadi kita tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya"perintah Shikamaru

Dijawab anggukan oleh para rekannya

Mereka berempat langsung membuat handseal

"SUITON:ODAMA SUISHOU GOSHOKU"

"FUUTON:SHIZASUNA"

"KATON:DAI HOUSENKA"

"RAITON:IKAZUCHINO TSURAGI"

Duaarrrrrrrrrr

Ledakan terjadi akibat jutsu gabungan mereka

Asap menggumpal tebal, setelah asap tersebut mengilang terlihatlah markas Orochimaru yang sudah hancur, da nada seseorang berdiri di atas reruntuhan itu

"Seika Akazuke"ucap orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru

'Disaat seperti ini Kabuto tidak ada, bias repot'batin Orochimaru

"Kalau tidak ingin mati tunduklah kepada kami dan serahkan Oto"perintah Naruto

"Chichichi,bias apa kalian para bocah"jawab Orochimaru dengan nada mengejek

"GENJUTSU SHARINGAN"

Ternyata jutsu Sasuke tidak mempan

"Sasuke Uchiha, genjutsumu kalah jauh dari Itachi"

"Diam kau!"

"Biar aku yang melawannya Sasuke"ucap Naruto

"Aku saja NAruto,aku pasti..

"Tidak"potong Naruto

"TEISHUTSU SHIMASU FUIN"

Naruto menunjuk Orochimaru

"Tunduklah"ucap Naruto

Brukkk

Orochimaru ambruk

'Fuin macam apa ini aliran chakraku kacau'batin

Naruto menghampiri Orochimaru yang sudah ambruk, saat dia ingin memegang lengan Orochimaru, Orochimaru langsung menyerangnya dengan kunai

"Aghhhh"rintih Naruto

"Naruto"

Terlihat luka begitu dalam di lengan Naruto

"Kau sangat licik!"bentak Sasuke

"Sasuke aku punya rencana"ucap Shikamaru

Shikamaru berbisik kepada Kiba dan Sasuke

"Pancingan lagi"kali ini Kiba

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah, ayo Kiba!"

"Okee"

"CHIDORI"  
"RAITON:TSUGA"

Serangan gabungan mereka melesat kea rah Orochimaru

Dukkk dukk dukkk

Orochimaru berhasil menangkap tangan kiri Sasukeyang dialiri Chidori dan Kiba terpelanting karena Orochimaru berhasil menghindar

"Dengan ini selesai sudah"

"Jangan terlalu berharap"ucap Sasuke

Swussssss Orochimaru melempar kunainya

Jleb

"Agghh"terdengar suara rintihan Shikamaru

'Sial'batin Sasuke

'Orang ini kuat'Kiba

"Hey, beraninya kau melukai teman ku!"bentak Naruto

Terlihat kelopak mata Naruto berwarna merah dan juga memiliki sayap api yang berarti dia memasuki mode sennin

Swusssss

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan bercak merak

'Hiraishin kah'batin Orochimaru

Bukkkkk

Naruto memukul belakang Orochimaru

"Sasuke,Kiba bawa Shikamaru ketempat Gaara dan Temari"

"Baik"sahut mereka berdua

Tak lama Orochimaru bangkit lagi

"Dengan empat orang saja kalian tidak bias mengimbangiku apalagi kau sendirian, lagi pula aku ini abadi'

"Orang bilang kalu ingin membunuh ular potong kepalanya!"ucap Naruto

Swuss

Naruto kembali menghilang

Dukk

Kali ini serangan Naruto tidak mengenai Orochimaru, tetapi ular-ular milik Orochimaru

"Cih, dasar ular!"

Naruto membuat handseal

"DOTON:DANGAN TSUCHI"

Blarrr keluar golem seukuran Bijuu dari tanah

Swuss

Tap

Duar duar duar

Golem itu terus meninju Orochimaru sampai dia terpojok

"Siall"

Orochimaru membuat handseal

"FUUTON:DAI KAZE NO YAIBA"

Terbentuklah belati berukuran yang sangat besar dan langsung melesat kearah golem Naruto

Duaarrrr

Golem Naruto hancur berkeping-keping

'Ternyata dia kuat sekali,bahkan aku sudah ada di mode sennin hanya bias melukainya sedikit'batin Naruto

"Menyerahlah Naruto"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Naruto kembali membuat handseal

"KATON:DAI HOUSENKA ENDAN"

"FUUTON:SHIZASUNA"

Burung phoenix raksasa itu kian cepat dan bertambah besar karena efek jutsu angina Naruto

'Dua jurus di waktu bersamaan, anak ini'batin Orochimaru

Swuss swusss

Orochimaru dapat menghindar dari jurus Naruto dengan melompat, tapi itulah yang diincar Naruto

Naruto dengan menggunakan Hiraishin sudah ada di belakang Orochimaru dengan memegang kunai

"Apaa"Orochimaru terkejut

Jrasshhhhhh

Orochimaru tewas karena tebasan Naruto yang memisahkan kepala Orochimaru dari badannya

"huffh huffh akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Naruto kelelahan karena sudah 4 jam mereka ber duel

'Dipertarungan ini aku sudah menggunakan 2 kali mode sennin berarti untuk hari ini hanya boleh memakai satu kali saja lagi'batin Naruto

"Sebaiknya aku ketempat mereka"lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan ketempat teman-temannya.

 **~TBC~**

 **Yoshh Chapter 6 sudah selesai,bagaimana ceritanya , gomen kalau mengecewakan.**

 **kalau ada yang kurang tolong kasih kritik dan saran**

 **dan jangan lupa review dan follow serta favorite**

 **dan untuk poling pair masih berjalan segera tentukan pilihan para reader.**

 **NarutoXSakura**

 **NarutoXTemari**

 **NarutoXHinata**

 **Atau pilihan para reader sendiri**


End file.
